Human Phobia
by yamiyugi23
Summary: What if Harry was a young vampire who's mother is the Headmistress of another school? What if Harry is a vampire with a phobia of humans? Lots more to it but read to find out! SubVampHarry, Other School fic with yaoi,yuri and hentai, 3somes! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 1**

**Thanks a lot to my normal beta's now their back!**

"I don't know about this Mark," a female's voice came to his ears "His just a kid."

The male, a bald man with a beer belly gave a smile showing a set of white pointy fangs "Exactly, the kids always do test the best."

Spotting an open door to his right, he slowly moved towards the door only for the two vampires to block his way.

"I don't think so kid," the man said as he used his arm to block the exit.

He slowly backed up, the way he came, how did he get into this situation again? Oh, yes, that was how.

_Flashback:_

"_Boy get down here now!"_

_Harry groaned, why the hell was he sleeping so much for? And why was he always tired in the day but hyper at night._

"_Boy!" His uncle called, his voice had more of a warning to it._

_Slowly, being careful of the damage his uncle had done earlier, Harry made his way downstairs, hoping that there wasn't anyone besides his uncle, aunt and cousin around. _

_After the events of his last year, and final, year at Hogwarts Harry could no longer stand humans or at the very most that of being in a group of 2 or 3 human, not after what had happened to him during his Hogwarts years plus the finally battle._

_As he came to the bottom of the stairs, much to his surprise there wasn't human's waiting for him but vampires. And the grins that they were sending him…Harry felt that this wasn't going to end up anything but _bad_._

_End of Flashback_

And that was how Harry had ended up in the red light part of town; his _dear uncle_ had had enough of him trying to hide from all humans and had whored him out to a pair of vampires!

"Now then," the male said with a smirk, "What do you think we should do to this little beauty Sophia?"

The woman, Sophia walked around Harry in a half circle as Harry was leaning against the wall.

"Why don't we get some of our _human_ friends in here too?" Sophia suggested, "I heard he just _loves_ humans."

Harry closed his eyes tightly and hugged himself as he heard the man walk out of the room and talk to the human's that was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Sure Marcus, we'll help you out," a voice called from the other room which Harry could tell was human by the pitch, none humans had a certain tone to them which humans didn't have.

Harry found himself opening his eyes by himself, not wanting to but his body wanted to know what was coming, it was then that he spotted them, undressing and getting ready for him.

"No," Harry said weakly once he managed to work out what they was planning, "No human's, no."

"Oh look," Sophia cooed in a anything but cute way, "The baby knows what's going on and wants us all to himself. Sorry but human's are over rated."

"Well the kid won't be getting what he wants," the man, Marcus said as he walked forward, "His the whore so he gets to be the good little whore and do as we say."

The next thing Harry knew was that there was pain, so much pain. Managing to move his head he noticed that one of the human males had attached himself to Harry's neck and was biting, hard.

'I can't do this' Harry thought as he felt his heart starting to speed up and his breathing becoming more slow and laboured 'I can't let them rape me but there's human's.'

"Now for the best part," Harry heard one of the other male humans say between his heart beating in his ears, "Just after you two turn them they are always the best to fuck and then kill that was your orders right?"

Harry felt his eyes go wide; his uncle had ordered his death!

"Yeah," Sophia said as Harry could hear her and Marcus coming closer, "Now move Ansel and let us turn him."

At that moment of time Harry felt himself experiencing two very different emotions. One of relief as the male human, Ansel, let go of his neck and stopped doing whatever he was doing and pure and utter terror as he felt Sophia and Marcus fangs plunge into his neck.

Before this night was over Harry knew he would be dead, and not just vampire dead either. Just as Harry felt the darkness take him as the last of his life giving liquids was given, it was then that he saw them standing in the door way.

It seemed that fate and destiny had finally decided to protect their child.

**To be continued?**

**So how was it? Like? Hate?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

"I will kill you," Kera said as her eyes glowed and she glared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"And you are?" Dumbledore asked as he ignored the death threat and popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

"I am Headmistress Kera Koczela, Headmistress of Spirithowl School for Magical Being's," Headmistress Koczela said as she glared at Dumbledore, "And you Headmaster Dumbledore have stolen one of my pupils, hell he is not only a pupil of mine but my son!"

"Harry Potter…you mean you…you know and…" Dumbledore said while doing a good impression of a fish on dry land, "But how?"

Headmistress Koczela crossed her arms and glared, "Have you forgotten that even a half vampire child's have the ability to call for help when needed? That no matter how far away that the child is from their clan the call can still be heard?"

"But Harry's safe with his family," Dumbledore said, doing his best to ignore the angry vampire headmistress in front of him.

"He is not and has not been with his family since the third day of his life!" Headmistress Koczela yelled, her mother side showing slightly, "My students have also heard his call, you got it you old goat even those not of the clan can hear his call for help, are on their way to help Lance and bring him back to where he belongs!"

"Quite right," Dumbledore said as he tried to gather himself, "Back at Hogwarts then with the Weasley's show will look after him until-"

"No Albus," Headmistress Koczela said as she levelled Dumbledore with a glare of pure hate, "He is coming home, to his clan, to his mother."

Dumbledore thought quickly before answering, "But isn't it that time again when Hogwarts and Spirithowl join together for a year? To give Hogwarts students knowledge of magical…beings and Spirithowl's student's knowledge of humans and human magic users?"

Headmistress Kera Koczela thought for a moment, first as a Headmistress then as a mother before answering, "We will stay but if _anything_ and I mean anything happens to Lance then we will be leaving and you magic users will never hear from us again."

"Very well," Dumbledore said just glad to have Potter back where he may be able to get him under his thumb again, "I'm sure that Harry…sorry Lance will be happy back in Gryffindor tower and attending his normal classes as he-"

"No, he won't be," Headmistress Koczela said as she placed her dark red cloak back on that went with her red hair and blue eyes "If you think I, or my students, will be allowing Lance out of our sight even for a human's breath then you are sadly mistaken, he will be going nowhere near you magic users until he wants to."

With that Headmistress Koczela turned and left, her cloak reminding Dumbledore of blood running down the stairs as he watched the bottom of Headmistress Koczela's cloak vanish down the stairs.

"How am I going to do this now Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked as he looked over at his Phoenix, "How am I going to turn Potter into what I want and what the wizarding world needs when he has a whole bloody school looking after him?"

*****With Harry again*****

Harry lay there, not taking in that he was finally being saved or that the humans and two vampires were brutally murdered in front of him.

"Lance…Harry?" a femine voice from his right hand side said, it had the tone of a none human so Harry allowed himself to blink in reply as he felt his voice box might not be a good way of communicating.

"He is awake but not really aware of what's going on," the same femine voice said again only for someone to press what seemed to a cup of sorts with a warm liquid in it.

"Drink," another voice said, Harry opened his mouth and allowed the liquid to enter, feeling stronger every time he took a sip.

When the cup was empty Harry found it hard not to pout but that soon changed as he could feel that whatever he drank had healed him some.

Slowly and carefully he opened his eyes and looked around the room, the two vampires and group of human men were on the floor, dead and by the looks of them vampires had done the deeded. Hearing the sound of soft talking Harry slowly turned his head and soon found himself looking up into two pairs of eyes, one pair were as blue as a summer's sky while the other pair were grey like a winter's night.

"Shhhh," the voice said again, "Be calm, we are here not to harm you but to help you Lance."

Harry not really listening to the words spoken looked at the two figures before him, they were vampires, Harry could tell that at his first glance. The one with blue eyes was the female, with black hair that fell to her waist with a dancer's figure though she also had well toned muscle hidden, she wore what seemed to be a Japanese school uniform and was softly stroking his hair. The boy had the grey eyes with grey hair and a body like a true swordsman; he was also wearing what seemed to be a Japanese school uniform.

Although their Japanese school uniform were nothing like Harry had seen on the TV as Dudley went through his 'anime and manga' stage, even though Dudley had 'outgrown it' Harry still loved it, and thanks to his love of it he realized that the uniforms they were wearing were similar to that what Zero and Yuki would wear from Vampire Knight.

The two in front of him shared a quick look before the boy spoke.

"Lance there's some things you need to know about yourself," he said, "you see your real name is not Harry but Lance and you are, well were, a half vampire."

Harry laid still, taking this all in, it started to make sense if he thought about it, the warm liquid was probably blood after all plus those two vampires had bitten him but what didn't make sense to him was that _before_ he was bitten he was a half vampire, as far as he knew he was fully human.

"Come now," the female said as she picked him up, "I think that Lance here might be slightly better thanks to the blood but the little one needs his mother, who wouldn't after everything his been through?"

"My mother's dead," Harry managed to crock out as they carried him out of the building.

"Of course she is," the girl said happily, ignoring what Harry truly meant "After all she is a vampire, just like you are."

Harry looked from the girl to the boy and back to the girl with confused eyes, the male took pity on him.

"You were taken from your true parents just days after you were born," he explained "Your true mother, Kera Koczela, Headmistress of Spirithowl School for Magical Being's, has been looking for you all this time and she's finally found you."

"That's right," the female said happily "And don't worry! You've not only got an over protective vampire mother to look after you but you've got a whole school of magical beings to look after you too!"

This was just too much for Harry to deal with; slowly he felt his vision turn black and the male say:

"Let him sleep, with everything that's been going on up to now, past years and days, it's just to much for him to handle."

"But Kaka he has us now to look after him, just a little cutie!" he heard the girls voice say "If I didn't know any better I'd say he was a she!"

"Don't call me that stupid nickname," Harry heard 'Kaka' say, "Though what you say is true, his mate or mates will have a hard time keeping others away, although with his phobia of humans I'm glad that none of us are human."

The last thing Harry heard as he allowed the darkness to take him was the familiar feel of a portkey tugging at his stomach, he couldn't find himself to care where he was going, as long as it wasn't around humans, he'd had enough of those 'creatures'.

**To be continued…**

**You liked this chapter too? How was it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

Dumbledore sat in his seat, they had just gotten news that Lance Koczela, Harry Potter, had been found and was being brought to Hogwarts for treatment.

Now this wouldn't be so bad as he could have used this to be seen in Potter's eyes as his 'saviour' if he was the first person that the boy had seen, but that damn woman had to go and send her students to go and rescue the boy, it also didn't help that Potter was a submissive vampire and had a phobia of humans!

How the hell would he train the boy to defeat Voldermort if the boy was too scared of them to be trained?

Dumbledore sighed and ran his hand through his beard, would that Longbottom boy be able to take Potter's place if the boy wouldn't be able to fulfill his role, even if the prophesy was fake it was the only way to get someone to defeat Voldemort and then for him to kill said person and take all of the praise and fame, plus he would have access to the Potter's, Black's, Lupin's, and other pureblood family vaults as with Potter out of the way he could use his power as 'Harry Potter's mentor' and gain certain…privileges.

The only problem that he had with his plan was that with how the pureblood families, and some of the half blood families that had children made it so the child would have some creature blood in them, even if it wasn't all that much, Dumbledore had to worry if they would leave and side with Potter and that damn new school that seemed to be staying the year.

Oh he knew that he had invited them and it was all his idea and all, plus it would give him another grasp on Potter, but he would have to move careful now that those loyal to Potter had stepped out of the shadows as he had to remember that only the other school had shown where their loyalties lay, not any of the students or staff members in Hogwarts, they would have to be watched carefully.

"HEADMASTER!"

Breaking out of his thoughts Dumbledore noticed that Tonks had run into his office only to fall on the last step, face first.

Dumbledore simply raise one of his eyebrows, "My dear Tonk's what is the rush?"

"He has been found!" Tonk's yelled as she picked herself up, "Harry's in the Spirithowl School's area!"

"And why isn't Mr. Potter with Poppy, in the tower or with his relatives?" Dumbledore asked with a frown, it seemed that he had lost more control of his weapon then he had thought originally.

"Well you see…" Tonk's said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "They wouldn't allow it and-"

"They what!" Dumbledore yelled, face going red.

'What the hell, this isn't the kind old man that we know' Tonk's thought as she watched the headmaster.

In shock Tonk's watched as Dumbledore began to pace, muttering things.

"Stupid little weak weapon," Dumbledore muttered not noticing that Tonks was still in the room, "He should know his place by now, at my feet like a common dog!"

Tonks stood there, her eyes wide, was this truly what the Headmaster thought? Even though it was Harry's job to kill the Dark Lord he was still a child. Listening closely, Tonks made up her mind; if push comes to shove then she'd be on Harry's side.

Tonks knew that with her husband/mate Remus they would follow Harry, their pup, to the ends of the earth and help the boy out plus it also helped that she wasn't human if she had heard right about the poor boy having a phobia of humans, her ability to change her appearance was just a cover up, they didn't know what type of creature she was just that she wasn't fully human.

"Oh Tonks," Dumbledore said as he finished his plotting and remembered that Tonks was still there "Do you think they would mind if I went to visit Harry?"

Before Tonks could reply Dumbledore said, "No I don't think they will." And left his office intent of seeing Potter and getting the boy back under his control.

"I've had enough," Tonk's muttered as she locked the door and began to look around Dumbledore's office for anything she could use against him, "Time that old fart learnt he didn't mess with my family."

As Tonks looked through Dumbledore's belongings, using a spell to disarm any not so nice spells that she had learned in her auror training, she soon found what appeared to be a bag of marbles hidden in a locked draw at the bottom right hand side of Dumbledore's desk.

"Got you you old man," Tonk's said with a smirk, they weren't marbles, but mirror beads.

Mirror beads showed just what a person had done, thought, said, felt, what their soul were like, their memories, basically it mirrored the person. Mirror beads were something that were never normally seen, they were kept inside of a person, deep down and hidden in their mind. Only really powerful wizards and witches could take the mirror beads out of their mind and into the 'real world' with them and even then they'd have to be careful because if anyone, like Tonks, found them then they would know _everything_ about the wizard or witch that the mirror beads came from.

Making sure that everything was in its orgainl place, that no one could tell that she had been looking and that a fake bag of mirror beads were placed in the draw, Tonks removed her spells and made her way back to her and Remus' rooms in Hogwarts as Remus was teaching DADA this year…or he would be until he could out what Dumbledore had done then they may think about going over to the other school.

**To be continued…**

**You liked this chapter too? How was it? Any good? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

Dumbledore stood outside of Spirithowl's area of Hogwarts, they had given the other school the area as with the Hogwarts students and staff around doing their daily things it may be dangerous for some of the Spirithowl's students and staff as it may affect their creature side.

At the start it had seemed like a good idea, but now…it was anything _but_ a good idea.

"I said it once, and I'll say it only once more," a Spirithowl's elder student said with a look of pure hate at Dumbledore, "NO!"

Dumbledore then had the door shut in his face, just missed getting his nose trapped.

"Stupid creatures always think their better than me," Dumbledore muttered as he prepared to knock on the door again.

"What do you want?" a soft but deadly voice came from behind Dumbledore said.

Doing his best not to jump in surprise, Dumbledore turned around to see a student of Spirithowl's school, the student was a she and had what looked like a neko, she was holding some material in her hands.

Dumbledore relaxed slightly, this students, the first one from Spirithowl's that he had seen, didn't look anywhere as scary or as powerful as he had been told, maybe it was all a big lie about Spirithowl's repetition.

"My dear girl I'm just trying to visit one of my students is all but they won't let me in," Dumbledore said as he allowed the Grandfather to shine through.

The girl looked him up and down before walking past him, placing her hand on the portate and then walking into the Spirithowl's area, but before she closed the entrance she turned to Dumbledore and said:

"Do I look like an idiot old man?"

Dumbledore stood there in shock as for the second time the door was closed in his face.

*****Inside the Spirithowl's area*****

"Headmistress I've brought the clothes," the female neko said as she knocked on a door that was guarded by the two best guards in the school.

"Alright, come in Hiki," Headmistress Koczela voice said from inside the room.

Hiki nodded to the guards and entered the room, she had to physically stop the 'aww' that she found herself making.

There on the bed was Headmistress Koczela with her newly found son sitting in her lap, clinging to her tightly. It seemed that she had told her son the truth and everything was fine.

"Mummy," Lance (depending on whose talking and such Harry will be called Lance from now on) said with a soft sigh as he snuggled into his mother, "Don't worry I forgive you, it's all that horrible goat's fault for kidnapping me."

Kera looked at her son with a raised eyebrow, she was glad that her baby boy was so accepting and everything, but something didn't add up in her mind, "Aren't you angry or going to yell at me or throw things across the room or even mentally fall apart or something."

Hiki and Lance had to hide their laughter as each one became more and more ridiculous then the last.

"Mummy its okay," Harry said, blushing when he realized that he had called her 'Mummy' instead of 'mum', "I've had a lot of time to think things over with my Godfather's death, what's happened to me in the past, what's happened this summer holiday from Hogwarts…"

Kera scooped her son up into her arms and held him tighter as she began to rock him back and forward as if he was a new born baby again, "Don't worry little one, mummy's here and she doesn't mind what you call her, it's only natural that you call me mummy as your still so young, in vampire years you still are a new born baby and will be until you're at least 70 years old, that's why you're so small."

Hiki had to hide her giggles at the cute scene, "Don't forget his mate or mate's."

Kera growled, "Then they'll have to go through me first, they'll have to do a lot to prove their intentions towards my baby boy."

Lance blushed, a bit shocked that he had gone from being almost raped to being in the arms' of his mother and having not only his mother, but a whole school of magical creatures protecting him, it was a bit much but at the same time it made something within Harry beam with happiness.

"Now then," Hiki said hyperly as she placed the material down on the bed where Lance could see it, "Some of our teacher's went to your house and gathered up your belongings."

Harry blushed at this, but Hiki ignored the small vampire and Kera held her son close.

"We soon found that you needed to be spoilt rotten and here's the start of it!" Hiki said with a cat like grin to show a blushing Harry and proud mother/Headmistress what the students working in that stupid, but clever magical fashion area had made for Lance.

The first was just a plain white T-shirt, but with how it had been made it looked like a dress on Lance covering everything but the collar would slide to one side so a bare bit of skin was showing which made Lance look adorable when he would wear it with his eyes and long hair, just like a little chibi vampire.

The next couple item of clothing that Hiki showed Lance and Kera was nothing fancy, just a few estanisals like socks, underwear, jeans and plain tops for everyday wear around their rooms and such. It wasn't until Hiki showed them the clothes Lance would be wearing to go places outside of their area at Hogwart's and outside of Spirithowl school for magical being's.

The outfits was comfortable, but smart looking telling everyone just what level in society he was yet he didn't look like a snob. There were four that caught Lance's eye.

It reminded him of the clothes the elves wore out of the Lord of the Ring's book.

One had his mother's school's ensemble on the robe with what Harry guessed to be his family's crest next to it, under the robe was short threads of red and gold, which created a beautiful pattern that ran over the robe in such a way that it didn't seem too much or too little. There was a belt of sorts made out of soft silk that was stronger then it looked that also had some patterns on it. There was a plain orangey outer-robe that didn't seem to destroy the beauty of the robe, but only make it more beautiful than before.

The second outfit made Harry want to groan and bang his head against his mother's chest. They had created him an emerald green dress of sorts with silver hems, the dress had no stitching on it like the robe before yet it seemed to Lance that it was just as beautiful. The sleeves fanned out making it so the sleeves were long yet elegant. There was what seemed to be a crown of sort's to go with it, through it looked very femmine, it seemed to be made out of silver and was very thin yet the silver seemed to dance into a pattern with silver chains dangling, they were done in such a way that they seemed that one end was attached to one part of the crown and the other end was attached to another part of the crown making the chain go in an elegant 'U' shape and not be too long. There was also other jewellery to this outfit through Harry ignored it and looked at his mother in question.

"There will be times when you need to wear something like this," Kera said softly, "This will be when we go places like the minersty, the welcoming feats, marriages, posh parties and such."

"But the crown," Lance questioned "Are we royalty or something?"

Kera chuckled softly, "We aren't, just high up in that damn society ladder so as my heir your stuck with a crown just like me through mine is a little bit…showy through I guess my students went to town for you."

Lance nodded, he remembered that class he had to take with Hermione on pure blood customs for a day, and he had learnt that all pure bloods of high standings had crowns for important events and such.

"Don't worry," Hiki said with a smile, "There's a lot more to come, we just thought that you'd want these things first with the welcoming feast and having to tell both the magical creature council and wizard/witches council that Lance is back. The rest of the clothes as you can see aren't so fancy so don't worry."

Looking at the last two items of clothing Lance almost sighed in relief.

They had the same design as the two outfits before with the sleeves and how they looked elf like, through these is seemed more everyday like. They had a pair of brown trousers and a green tunic with golden thread stitched in a pattern. There was also a high stiff neck that would stand up straight and stay there, not showing anything of his neck where the other two outfits had shown his neck.

"Oh and don't forget these," Hiki said as she pulled out of her pocket a small box and opened it.

Inside were lots of different sections filled with jewellery things for Harry.

Hiki giggled as she picked up a butterfly hair clip and showed it to Lance "These will help show of your lovely pointed ears!"

"Pointed ears!" Lance said suddenly as his hands flew up and grabbed onto his now pointed ears, "I thought I was a bloody vampire not an elf!"

Kera amused by her son's choice of words explained, "We vampires have pointed ears as it gives us even better hearing then before when we had normal hearing. You are a vampire so don't worry, even I have pointed ears, see?"

Kera pulled back her hair to revile said pointed ears through hers had some studs in.

Just as Lance was about to speak a certain werewolf came into the room in wolf form followed by a bright pink haired woman whose face was as pink as her hair. They were soon followed by two very angry guards of Spirithowl.

"Uncle Moony! Aunt Dora!" Lance cried out in shock and happiness as the wolf jumped onto the bed and laid its head in Lance's lap.

Lance turned to his mother as Tonk's stopped besides the bed as she tried to get her breath back. Kera raised an eyebrow as her son gave her his attempt at the puppy dog eyes of doom, through in Kera's option they just made her baby even more adorable.

Lance wrapped his arms around Moony's neck as the werewolf gently licked the boy's check once, Lance looked at his mother with his big doe like eyes before saying:

"Mummy can we keep the nice werewolf and that crazy lady please?"

**To be continued…**

**So how do you all think it's going so far? Any good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

"And just who are these two then?" Kera asked as she went into her 'protect her son and school' mode.

"I'm Tonk's, just Tonk's," Tonk's answered once she had gotten her breath back, "My mate, Remus Lupin, is a werewolf and currently in wolf form through the full moon was two days ago."

Kera nodded, "I am Headmistress Kera Koczela, Headmistress of Spirithowl school for magical being's and Lance's, Harry's, mother. You aren't human are you?"

Tonk's gave the Headmistress a shocked look, "How did you know? No one's been able to work it out beside's the fact that they know I've got creature blood of some type in me."

Kera smirked before pointing at her son who was playing with his uncle Moony, mini fangs showing as the boy smiled, "He wouldn't be so calm as he is now if you were fully human, plus something about your blood screams that you're not human and you wouldn't taste nice."

"Ah so that's why that old bat hates me for!" Tonk's said with a grin as she remembered Severus, "Oh and we did come here for a reason, but for the life of me I can't figure out why Moony's changed into his wolf form for."

"When certain conditions are meet, were's can transformed into their animal form even if it's nowhere near the full moon. I am guessing that this Remus Lupin see's Lance as a member of his pack," Kera said as the guards stood close enough that they could help, but far enough away that they wouldn't be a bother, "I'm guessing that the wolf in his panic broke out in fear for his pup' s life and here we are."

Tonk's stared at the woman with wide eyes, "Wow, you're something else when it comes to magical creatures."

Kera smirked, "Being the Headmistress of a school for non-human's you have to know these things, but this do not explain just _why_ you are here in the first place and just _how_ you found our area and got past my best guards."

"Well you see I sort of over heard something that I shouldn't of when I went to report to that old goat and what I heard wasn't any good," Tonk's said as she moved towards the bed to sit down while being careful not to trip on her feet, "The idiot after saying out loud that he only wanted Harry as a weapon left me in his office alone. So you know what I did…"

Tonk's gave a mock innocent look which gained her pointed looks that was mixed with amusement.

"Well while being the clumsy idiot I am I happen to find in a heavily warded draw at the bottom of his desk some," Tonk's smirked as everyone was looking at her so she pulled out the bag from Dumbledore's office, "of Dumbledore's mirror beads."

One of the guards walked forwards and took the mirror beads, looking at each one closely before looking at the Headmistress, "Headmistress Koczela these mirror beads aren't all…sunshine and roses…I would say that you view these mirror bead when young master Koczela isn't present. Not nice at all judging by the colour of them."

"Thank you Shad," Kera said to one of hers and her son's bodyguards, "Please place the mirror beads in _that_ trunk please."

"Yes Headmistress Koczela," Shad said with a short bow before calling over Asa, the other bodyguard, and giving him the mirror beads to place into the trunk which he did.

"I take it that you're on our side," Kera stated more then asked.

"Yep," Tonk's said as she nodded her head, "That old coot has gone far enough, its time he had a taste of his own medicine!"

"Oh don't worry," Asa said darkly, "I believe the students are already quiet over protective of young master Koczela so there won't be a millimetre for the old man to move between us."

Everyone shared a dark look.

"Right then!" Hiki said cheerfully as she broke the dark atmoshpre in the room, "Let's get Lance dress then he can show me and two other students around this big old castle!"

Lance yelled in surprise as he found himself being dragged out of his mother's lap, Moony following closely, out of the room and into a bathroom while given one of the two outfits that he had saw earlyer that day, the one brown trousers, green tunic with golden threads stitched in a pattern, the top had straight collar again.

Hiki giggled as she placed the clothing along with some shoes in Lance's arms, "Don't worry, were only going to play around and explore the castle so no wide sleeves today, through you won't escape them forever!"

Lance groaned as Hiki bounced out of the room giggling, looking at the clothes he guessed he'd just have to be thankful that it wasn't that white dress.

"I don't hear you changing," Hiki's voice said through the closed door.

"Damn neko's and their super senses," Lance muttered gaining a burst of giggles from the other side of the door.

Lance placed the clothes he already had on on the floor folded up, glad that he had on a pair of normal pyjamas, and changed into the new clothes before looking at himself in a mirror.

Looking at himself in the mirror, the clothes seemed to change him so that standing there looking back and him wasn't Harry Potter but Lance Koczela whose mother was Headmistress of Spirithowl school for magical being's.

Thinking about how he became a vampire when he was already a vampire was confusing, but with his mother explanation it made sense. He was only a half vampire as his father was a wizard, but because of Sophia's and Marcus' actions when he was saved last night he was now a full vampire.

As he smoothed out his clothes, a knock came at the door, "Come in."

The door opened to revile Hiki along with the same male and female that had rescued him from those humans and two vampires.

"Lance this is Kai," Hiki pointed at the male who gave him a small nod and smile, "And that is Rox," Hiki pointed at the female who gave him a small smile as well, "their brother and sister, and they are going to be going with us to explore this old chunk of rock so you ready to go?"

"WAIT!" Rox suddenly cried out as if it was the end of the world making Lance jump through Kai and Hiki didn't even flinch, "We just _have_ to do something about your hair!"

"M-my hair?" Lance asked looking between the nodding Rox and Kai who was sending him pitying looks, "I don't know what creature you are but I'm getting the vibe that you're a nodding dog with a hair fetish."

Rox blushed while Hiki and Kai burst out laughing.

"I am _not_ one of those muggle nodding dogs," Rox said as she muttered something and then clicked her fingers making Lance's hair go into a very long braid that reached his knees, "I'd prefer to chase those damn dogs up trees then the other way around."

Lance looked to Hiki in confusion causing the girls to go 'aww' and Kai to smirk.

"Rox and Kai are weretigers, white weretigers to be technical," Hiki said with a grin as Rox started going on about what sort of hell she would put a dog under.

"And as you can properly tell," Kai said in such a way that it sent shivers up Lance's spine, "My _dear_ sister has a thing against normal non-magical dogs."

"Dogs," Lance deadpanned as he was lead out of the bathroom, his clothes went up in flames, and back out to the bedroom which his mother was in talking to Tonk's, Remus was still in wolf form and was sat at Tonk's feet with his head in her lap.

Hearing her son and her three students come out of the bathroom, Kera paused her conversation and looked up, "It's almost morning, I want Lance back here before the sun rises which gives you three hours. I don't want you going anywhere near or finding humans on your exploration, I've told you what Lance is like around humans."

Hiki, Rox and Kai nodded seriously while Lance blushed and found his feet really interesting all of a sudden.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out and about," Kai said, he was one of the best students at sensing things so humans and the time would be no problem for Kai.

"Alright you three I'm trusting you with my son and if anything happens…" Kera's death threat was left hanging showing just how much trouble they would be in.

"Don't worry," Rox said as she and Hiki dragged Lance out of the room with Kai following behind them, "Lance will be with us three, some of the strongest students in our elements so what could happen in three hours?"

Yes, just what could happen in _just_ three hours?

**To be continued…**

**How do you like it so far? Still any good or still bad?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for all your help and putting up with me!**

"Come on," Hiki said as her neko ears twitched in every direction as she listened to the new sounds and smelled the different smells, her sense's was alive with discovering this new place.

"Interesting place," Kai commented as he kept guard at the back of the group with his sister up front, "Please don't tell me these paintings can go into other frames."

"They can," Lance said as he tilted his head to the side as Kai let out a long suffering groan and pinched his nose.

Rox giggled, "My dear brother had a little…run in…with a perverted portrait, it was the news of the school for the rest of the year about how well…endowed he was."

"Shut it," Kai muttered trying to hide his blush but failing.

Lance didn't understand but whatever it meant Hiki understood it, must just be him then.

Hiki paused and looked down a hallway to her left, it was made of stone and seemed dark and not welcoming, it also didn't help that it was night time.

"What's down there?" Hiki said as she pointed down the hallway.

"An evil bat lives down there," Lance said as he cutely crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Like a bat demon of sorts?" Kai asked, always ready to test his skills against new things.

"No," Lance said with a look in his eye, "Down their lives Severus Snape."

Lance continued his serious mode as Kai, Rox and Hiki fell to the floor.

"Cute baka," Rox muttered as they picked themselves up of off the floor and dusted themselves off.

"And moving swiftly on," Kai said as they started to walk again and now entered an area that had large wooden doors up to the ceiling with iron locks and bolts on it, either side of it was two large egg cups. On the left hand side one had green semi-precious gems in it and had a snake on it as if ready to strike an enemy, the next one had yellow semi-precious gems in it and had a badger smelling the air. While over on the right hand side there was one with blue semi-precious gems in it and a raven on top as if it was about to scoop up a mouse from the ground. Next to it there was the last egg cup with a lion a top of it roaring with red semi-precious gems. There was a set of grand stairs that seemed to open their arms up for a person as the stairs wrapped around the sides of the building and guided the person up to the floor that they wanted through the stairs was still slowly moving.

"This is the entrance hall," Lance explained who then pointed at the four egg cups, "Those belongs to the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, while the students are here those houses are like their 'family' and they can win points or lose points depending on their actions and such. Those egg cups basically show the house points and where they are so the students can see what's going on really."

Kai, Rox and Hiki nodded in understanding.

"But doesn't that make less people friends?" Hiki asked, her neko ears going flat against her head.

"Yeah," Lance said with a frown as he hugged himself, "It's also the cause of the war if you think about it."

Kai, Rox and Hiki nodded, they had already been filled in on the wizarding world's war in Britain while they were travelling.

"Load of idiots if you ask me," Kai said as he gave each animal on top of the egg cups a calculating look.

Before anything else could be said or done, Lance suddenly went stiff as a wooden board.

"Lance!" Hiki cried out as Kai and Rox stood protectively around the Neko and young vampire, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

A very pale face Lance looked up at Hiki, "Humans Hiki, a human is coming this way. I can hear their heart pumping all that tasty blood around their disgusting body."

"Crap, Lance is right," Kai muttered as he scented a certain lemon drop smelling human slowly, but shurly on a set path making its way towards them.

"Idiot," Rox said angrily as her weretiger side showed through as her eyes became cat slits, "I thought we agreed that day time belonged to Hogwarts _and_ Spirithowl while the night would belong to Spirithowl as a few of our students and staff are only awake during the night."

"Well Dumbledore must of sucked on one too many lemon drops," Hiki said with a frown at how much her friend was shaking so she took him into her arms and began to rock him, "I know Lance is a vampire and all, but I don't think even vampires are suppose to be this pale."

"Well it's too late now," Kai said as Dumbledore was only a few meters away from them, "Make sure Lance is ready to get out of here as soon as we give the signal Hiki, but other than that you know what to do."

Hiki nodded, while Kai and Rox were masters at being on the front line of battles and such, Hiki was a master healer and helper, she was more of a defensive person through when she teamed up with Kai and Rox they was a deadly threesome on the battle field and many foe's had died at their hand.

"Oh my, what is a group of students out and about this time of morning doing?" Dumbledore asked as he came to a stop just a few feet away from the group.

"Exploring with permission from our Headmistress," Rox said without any emotion.

Hiki hugged and rocked Lance, whispering calming words into the very young vampires ear to try and avoided a full blown panic attack which the non-human prences of Hiki, Kai and Rox was preventing, for the moment.

"But what about tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked as his eyes landed on the panicking Lane who was hidden in Hiki's arms, "And just what is Mr. Potter doing here with you?"

"We are the night students, because some of our teachers and students are only awake during the night our classes are taught only during the night while a select few are taught during the day," Kai said as he kept his eye blank, "Mr. _Koczela_ is with us as he has permission from his mother plus if you are not careful then we have persmion under the creatures act and our school's act…"

Dumbledore frowned; he wouldn't let this joke get to him, "Either way, please stop this foalnessness."

Dumbledore was about to place his hand on Lance's shoulder when a calm, dark voice rang out:

"Harry?"

"Severus? Lord Malfoy? Just what are you doing here at this time?" Dumbledore asked as he took a step backwards.

Lucius gathered a slightly drunk Severus into his arms, "Oh we were just celebrating the fact that our son has come into his inheritance and will be being to look for his mate soon so the arrangements that we have talked about will need to be put into place."

Dumbledore nodded, this would complete things a lot if Lucius told the board of governors anything, "Very well, you know what to do and where."

"Yes quiet," Severus said as he finally found the sobering potion that he had been looking for all of this time, "Now come along Ry or whatever you want to be called, I know a certain vampiresess that's looking for her childe."

"It's already been three hours?" Rox asked, trying not to let the surprise be heard in her voice.

Luciucs nodded, "It is quiet shocking how time flies when you are exploring, having fun and…" Lucius looked the Headmaster over once, "having battle's with goats."

Dumbledore finally lost it, "Know you see here, the boys name is Harry Potter and he will be staying with-"

"Staying with _who_ my fellow Head of school?"

Kera Koczela, Headmistress of Spirithowl school for magical being's had arrived and oh boy was she pissed off.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 7**

**MIX UP! THANKS DRACO FOR BETA'ING CHAPTERS 1 TO 7 AND ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath for beta'ing chapters 1 and 3! SILLY ME!**

"H-Headmistress Koczela," Dumbledore said trying to hide his nervous, oh if this woman was anything like Molly Weasley was when defending her children…

Kera sent the Headmaster an icy glare, "I repeat myself for the last time, what do you want with my son old man."

"Why I'm nowhere near your son," Dumbledore said as he tried to gain his 'I'm just a old man, I couldn't hurt anything' mask back on.

"He is right there!" Kera said as she walked over to where Lance was almost one with Hiki and pulled him into her arms, "Lance is _my son _and there is no way in all of the realms that you are getting a single hair on my son's body."

Dumbledore frowned, "Now be reasonable, why the wizarding world needs Harry."

"Well it's a good thing that Harry Potter is dead," Kai said with a deadly tone, "It might make you human magic users get up off your lazy behinds and work."

"Oh no we wouldn't want that," Rox snorted sounding sarcastic, "for all those poor wizards and witches out there to have to actually get up off their fat butt's and work for something they want instead of getting it handed to them on a golden platter! Unspeakable!"

"Headmistress Koczela?" a voice said from behind Dumbledore, "Is there a problem here? If so I would recommend carrying out your threat."

Dumbledore slowly allowed his eyes to look at the menacing figure behind him, Shad and Asa was standing behind him, fully armed and ready for anything.

"I don't think that will be nessacery do you Headmaster?" Lucius said with a glare, "After all this is a proud tradition and for Hogwarts to be chosen as the school this 60 years well…I don't want to think what will happen when if the public finds out about this, do you?"

"No wouldn't want anything like that to happen now would we?" Dumbledore said as he clenched his teeth, "Either way students shouldn't be walking around the castle after curfew."

"Idiot old man," Severus sneered, "If you paid attention better then you'd know that these aren't Hogwarts students but a group of students from the other school, remember about the night being theirs sort of thing?"

Dumbledore went bright red as everyone looked at him with a 'has the old man finally lost it' look, "But just how are the students going to be able to meet and learn from each other?"

"Wow, his even stupider than a brick," Hiki said with wide eyes, "Have you forgotten about tea time?"

"Tea time?" Dumbledore asked with a glare at the neko girl, "Don't speak in riddles girl!"

"What the girl means Headmaster," Asa said as he and Shad moved to stand protectively in front of the Headmistress and her son, "Is that your students won't mind staying up late and our students won't mind waking up early."

"Yes," Dumbledore began, "But I don't think that tea time is the correct time."

"The students must first get to know each other and learn where they stand before anything in the classroom can take place," Shad said, "At our school we have a week for this, you'd be shocked by how much things have gone smoother then before we started doing this."

"Well this is my school and we'll be doing things my way, now then Mr. Potter you will come here right now," Dumbledore ordered as he stucked his noise up in the air.

Not getting any reaction Dumbledore looked through his nose at them only to find that another student had joined them and this one looked more frightening then the other three he had meet.

The student was a male, 6ft tall, his muslar chest being shown with a few scars as he wasn't wearing a top, his eyes as was like snake eyes which was formed an icy glare, fangs and a forked tongue showing as he smelled the air. His long straight black hair ran down his body like a waterfall, and coming to a stop at the top of his acid green snake tail.

"S-Snake…Voldermort…" Dumbledore mumbled as he clumsily moved backwards from the student.

"Oh calm down you old coot," Rox said in a huff, "Mr. Garron is just one of our teachers, he teaches stealth and movement."

Dumbledore could only nod dumbly before turning around and retreaded to his office, with Voldermort's way with snakes he wasn't taking any chances.

"Well that was a bit anti climatic," Kai said as he crossed his arms and glared at the retreating Headmasters back.

"Oh Lance," Hiki said as she bounced over to Lance who was in his mother's arms and trying to calm down, "Look at me!"

Lance stiffly looked at the cheerful neko, using her neko ears she began to play a game of peek-a-boo with each time she'd make funny faces.

"Good one Hiki," Rox said with a giggle as Hiki continued to cheer Lance up, "Always able to help others no matter what the cost is."

"Thank you Garron," Kera said as the snake demon slithered past her and back down into the dungeons.

"Hn," Garron said emionally in passing through Lance couldn't find himself to be scared of the snake demon who gave him a shockingly soft smile, patted him on the head and continued on his way back the way he came.

"Don't even try to figure Garron out," Shad said with a smirk, "No one to this date has been able to without getting a headach."

Lance couldn't help himself but to smile as his mother fussed over and muttered things like 'I should of known' and 'just what was I thinking' as she made sure he was alright.

"I'm thirsty," Lance said as he licked his lips, "I thought you said that we only had to feed once a night."

"Yes, that is true but you aren't an adult yet," Kera said with a soft smile as her son gave a huge yawn, "Let's see about getting you fed and then to bed, its sunrise in a half an hour."

"Headmistress Koczela, I might have a solution as it is too late for you with a childe as young as Lance to go hunting," Severus said as he reminded everyone he was still there, Lucius had an arm around his waist, "I myself am a day walker vampire and carry a few blood replenishing potions around with me."

Severus brought out a potion vile filled with red liquid and held it out which Asa smelt it before nodding and passed it over to Kera who also checked it before giving it to her son.

"Thank you Potion's Master Snape," Kera said as she uncorked the vile and turned her attention back to her son, "Come on sweetie, I've got something nice for you, open up."

Lance greedily drank until the blood was gone before sighing and falling asleep in his mother's arms with a soft smile on his face.

Handing the potion vile back to Severus, they watched as the mated couple slowly walked away to the dungeons.

"Interesting couple," Rox commented as they made their way back to their schools area.

"And possible allies too," Kai said as they began to disappear into their own rooms as they walked down their area.

Kera gave her son a soft smile as they entered her bed chambers, today she would have her son share her coffin…for safety reasons.

Kera carefully undressed Lance and put him in his pj's, the ones with clouds on them, grabbed a stuff toy nearby and once she was sure that everything was safe and secure she climbed into her coffin with Lance cuddling her in his sleep.

She laid there for a few minutes, just watching her little boy sleep, oh how she had missed his life, his first word, his first steps, yes she had missed a lot of his first things, but in vampire years Lance was still very young and Kera knew she still had time to create lots of happy memories, anyway she wasn't going to go anywhere fast.

'Unless it's to kill that old coot' Kera thought with a sleepy sigh as she slowly fell asleep, but not without a kiss on her son's forehead and a 'good night son, love you'.

**To be continued…**

**So, chapter 7 completed! Yay! You like how it's going still?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

Lance groaned, he placed a fluffy thing over his head and stayed that way for a few minutes until he finally woke up enough to understand what was going on.

"What the hell," Lance said as he sat up and looked at the cloud pj's he was wearing along with the bat stuff toy he seemed to of been cuddling with in his sleep.

Finally noticing that he was in a coffin by himself, Lance looked around and wondered what was going on, it was then that it hit him.

'It was only one or two nights but it feels like it happened last year' Lance thought as he carefully climbed out of his mother coffin, he knew this from his mother's name was written on the coffin, and landed on the floor bare footed.

Looking around the room Lanced noticed a smaller coffin next to his mothers, looking inside he noticed that there was a few stuff toys and it was made up to look like a child's bed.

"I see someone found their coffin," a voice said from behind Lance.

Jumping in surprise, Lance spun around only to come face to face with one of his and his mother's bodyguard, Asa.

"Sir?" Lance questioned, not sure on how to address the man…male dominate creature.

"Names Asa, I'm a shadow elemental kid," Asa said kindly as he looked his new charge over, it seemed that this one wouldn't be a spoilt rich kid like he had been dreading plus with what the kid had done as 'Harry Potter' had added a few notices to Asa's option of him.

As Asa looked Lance over the cloud pj's and bat stuff toy didn't help to make the already feminine vampire look even the littlest bit scary.

Noticing just _where_ Asa's gaze was, Lance blushed and hid the bat toy behind him through he kept it in his grip.

"Cute kid," Asa said with a chuckle "Now go and get dress, your mum's waiting for you. Your clothes for the day is already laid out and waiting for you in the bathroom, you get to wear either the fancy robe or dress as you're going to be going to the minersty today."

Lance groaned and walked into the bathroom leaving a chuckling Asa behind.

As Asa turned around to guard the room while Lance got dressed he heard a distinctive thud followed by a sigh. Seemed the Lance had found out he would be wearing the dress and crown today.

*****A few minutes later*****

"Asa, do I really have to wear this?" Lance asked with a small pout as Asa helped him with the crown "I mean a dress?"

Asa smiled "You are 16, a very important time among vampire childe's as it is when they are introduced to society, much to everyone's like and hate as the childe has managed to make it through their first 16 years without being killed."

"But mummy said that I'm not going to be of age for a very long time," Lance said as he glared at himself for what he had called his mother "I mean mum said that I won't be of age until I'm at _least_ a couple of thousand hundred years old."

Asa chuckled as Lance tried to get out of the minersty visit "No, this is not your coming of age party or anything to do with a party, your just going to be going to the minersty with your mother, speak to the head of all vampires and a few minersty people then your mother's properly going to spoil you afterwards for good behaviour on the way back here. When you get back here depending on what happens while you are out will depend on what you do but I have a feeling that Rox, Kai and Hiki will introduce you to some more students and a few members of staff of your mother's school."

Lance nodded as he hugged his bat stuff toy close, Asa chuckled at Lance's unconsions movements.

"I beat if you ask nicely you can take your bat with you too," Asa said with a smile which grew when Lance sent him a glare but the youngling didn't let go of the stuff toy.

A knock at the door was heard and Kera walked into the bedroom.

Lance took in his mothers form as she entered, she was wearing the same style that she always wore through the colour of her robes made her eyes glow and made her basically more beautiful then ever before.

'Better keep an eye out' Lance said with a frown as he watched his mum sort out her crown in the bedroom mirror 'I don't want any vampires taking away _my_ mum, not so soon after just finding her again.'

"Hunny?"

Lance blinked as his mum's voice entered his ears.

"You ready to go?" Kera asked as she held out her hand for Lance "If you want you can bring your bat too."

Lance nodded and took his mum's hand "His name's batty."

Kera sent her son a loving smile "Well then we better get going, don't you think so Lance? Batty?"

Lance nodded, blushing brightly as he realized what he was doing with the stuff toy.

"Don't worry hun," Kera said as she picked Lance up and placed him on her hip "Your just being yourself along with adding your vampire side in as we age differently to humans."

Lance didn't answer but buried his head in his mum's chest, taking in the sent of his mother. She smelt of safety, unconditional love, lavender and some how she smelt of the night.

"Headmistress Koczela, young master Koczela, the floo is ready for you," Shad's voice came from the doorway.

Lifting his head out of his mum's chest, Lance noticed that both Shad and Asa was dressed for battle with what he guessed to be his family's and the school's crest on their armour."

Nodding her head in thanks, Kera with Lance (and batty) still in her arms followed Shad out of the bedroom with Asa bringing up the rear.

"Because of how this castle is warded…and that old goat…we have to use a fireplace in the Hospital Wing," Shad said as he led them through the maze of a castle and up to the Hospital Wing.

On their way up, Lance tried to use his new senses only to receive what sounded like a loud drum banging in his head.

His mum's body vibrated alerting him to the fact that she was laughing "Hun, I don't think you'll try that again until you've had chance to have things like your senses explain and trained, do you hun?"

Lance was about to reply when he spotted _him_ and this time he wasn't alone.

"HARRY!" Molly Weasely's voice shouted, her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board thanks to his earlier attempt at using his new sense plus if he hadn't tried then it would be just as bad.

"Mrs. Weasely?" Lance asked politely even as he clinged to his mother as the female human walked the couple of minutes walk towards them.

"Don't you worry baby!" Mrs. Weasely yelled as she glared at his mum "Mummy's here!"

**To be continued…**

**So, anyone has any ideas on why Mrs. Weasley called Harry/Lance her 'baby' and herself 'mummy' for? *giggles* I know but I love writing cliff hangers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 9**

**Thank's for beta'ing Draco!**

"Mother!" Lance yelled in shock as Mrs. Weasely was only a few metres away from them, "NO!"

Lance clingged to his mother as if she was going to disappear, Mrs. Weasley was a _human_! Why the hell would he have a human mother for when his records showed that it was his _dad_ who was the human.

Just as Mrs. Weasley was a few feet away from Kera who was trying to make sure her son didn't go into a full blown panic attack, Dumbledore a few steps behind Mrs. Weasley, Shad and Asa intercepted Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley saw red, "You blood sucking leach! Give me back my baby!"

"He is not your child Mrs. Weasley," Kera said, her voice like stone, she had just gotten her baby boy back and she would be damned to the devil's hell if she allowed anyone to take him away from her.

"He is you leach!" Mrs. Weasley squawked, "His my baby! His young Adam! Albus explained it all to me!"

"He _what_," Kera said, her frosty gaze swivelling from Mrs. Weasley to Dumbledore, "and just _what_ have you told this woman?"

"The truth," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "That young Adam didn't die a few seconds after his birth, but he was kidnapped and swapped with another, dead, child and the boy in your arms is young Adam."

Mrs. Weasley was trying to sweat talk Lance who was having none of it and buried his head in the nook of his mothers neck, the sound of the blood she had drank before they left soothing him slightly.

"You lie old man," Shad said emotionally, "We all know that you just want Lance to become your little weapon that does whatever it tells you without a single thought!"

Dumbledore turned purple, "Now you see here! I-"

"I demand my Adam back!" Mrs. Weasley demanded with her hands on her hips.

As Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Shad stood arguing they never noticed Kera, Lance and Asa sneak past or a small group of the visiting students sneak up on them until it was too late.

*****Inside the Hospital Wing*****

"Don't worry hunny," Kera said softly as she stroked Lance's hair, "I promise that the human's are gone and I won't let you be taken away from me."

Lance didn't reply, he just made himself and batty one with his mum.

Kera and Asa shared a sad look before Asa took a handful of floo powder, threw it in the roaring flames and yelled, "Minersty of Magic, Vampire coven."

In a flash Asa had disappeared, a few seconds later a small bouncy ball came out of the flames.

"That's our queue hun," Kera said softly as she noticed that Lance had calmed down and was looking at her with big eyes, "Let's get going."

In the same way, Kera and Lance disappeared from the Hospital Wing and they was soon followed by Shad who left Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley arguing amongst themselves without even realizing that he had left.

*****At the Minerty of Magic, Vampire Coven*****

After coming out of the fireplace, Kera placed a wobbley legged Lance down only for him to fall over and his bat stuff toy to fall out of his hands.

"Batty!" Lance cried out with wide eyes as he ran after his stuff toy that was getting moved further and further away by that of walking vampires.

"Lance!"

Lance didn't hear his mum's cries as the soon found himself hitting something hard and solid through sort of alive.

Looking up, Lance found the hard thing to be the body of an old vampire. The old vampire was male and had white hair, wrinkles and friendly blue eyes with a small smile playing on his face. He was dressed in what Lance would say was what muggle's had represented them to wear in the books and TV shows.

The old vampire slowly knelt down to Lance's level and offered him batty which the Lance took and hugged it close to him while not taking his eyes off of the old vampire.

"Lance!"

Ah, he had forgotten about his mother and their bodyguards/friends.

"Just what do you think you're doing mister," Kera ranted as she checked her son over for any sign of injury, "If you lost batty then you should of told one me or Asa or Shad! We would of gotten him for you! I mean you don't know what type of vampires are around and-"

A velvety chuckle cut Kera's rantting's short, through Lance didn't mind as he felt that it was nice to have a mother fuss and scold him.

"It's alright Lady Koczela, Headmistress of Spirithowl school for magical being's," the old vampire said with the soft smile still on his face, "No harm done, huh lad?"

Lance mutely shook his head while Asa, Shad and his mother looked at the old vampire with wide eyes.

"Your majesty!" Kera said as she bowed like a marshal artiest with Asa and Shad copying her.

Lance, seeing this happen once before on one of his cousins TV shows tried to bow as well only to find his bottom saying hello to the floor.

"Good try little one," the old vampire, Danysia as he held Lance up off of the floor, "I was wondering what was taking you so long and now I see what it was."

The tension broke and smiles were exchanged.

"I only got Lance back about three nights ago," Kera said with a soft smile as her son looked up at her while holding his batty, "First night he was unconscious, second night we all meet and Lance here went exploring."

"We learnt something that night too," Shad muttered.

Asa agreed, "Since that night no matter what he always has someone from Spirithowl watching him, cute little trouble magnet."

Danysia ruffled Lance's hair, "Let's get on our way then, we don't want the others waiting now do we?"

The group made their way through the crowds of vampires, Lance hand being held, down hallways that was full of vampires while others there was almost no vampires at all, and then they arrived at their destination.

Looking at it, the door had a pulse of energy of some sort on it, looking at his mother in confusion, Lance found that she was staring at the door with a glare that could scare off both Voldermort and any other Dark Lord in history in one go.

"Lance…"

Lance frowned, his mum's voice sounded tired, worried and scarred.

"Hun, remember what I promised you, no matter what those idiots in that old room say you won't be removed from my care alight?" Kera asked as she looked at her son seriously, getting a solemn nod her frown turned back into her smile, "Alright then, let's go in."

Danysia nodded and opened the door. He watched as the mother and son entered the council room, their bodyguards following as tradition said they had too. He had watched this family from day one and he knew one thing now that young Lance was back:

No matter the race or world, there was going to be quiet the shake up tonight.

With one last chuckle, Danysia placed his mask of a snobbish royal old vampire and entered the council room, his robes flowing behind him like a river of black material.

*****In the council room*****

"So this is young Lance Koczela," another old vampire said once everyone was settled.

Ignoring the adult's, Lance looked around the room, it was quiet boring really, just simple desks and chairs filled up to the top with paper work that made it seem as if the table legs were bending under the weight with a few 'homely' touches here and there, though the odd potted plant and free blood dispenser did nothing.

"We will be removing the boy from your care,"

These words broke Lance out of his thoughts and turned to glare at the council, they weren't _that_ scary after all. The council was just made up of ten old vampires which didn't help Lance's thoughts of them as he was strongly reminded of a certain human old man who he thought was the off spring off a human and goat.

"You have lost the childe once, what is there to stop it from happening again?" an old vampire with a partially big nose asked.

Big nose was backed up by Miss. Nose in the air, "I agree, we all know that vampire children are rare and should be treasured. With Lady Koczela's already _misplacing_ her son once before what is there to stop it from happening again? I say that yes, she did do as vampire law states and bring the boy here to announce he has survived his first 16 years, but the boy is still young! He should be removed from Lady Koczela's care and placed somewhere that will- WHAT! Hummhmm!"

The next thing anyone knew was that Miss. Nose in the air now had a bat stuff toy added to her face.

"I'm staying with my mother; do you have a problem with that?" Lance asked deadly, his magic and vampire power bathing the council room.

The council member's, Danysia, Asa, Shad and Kera felt the pressure from Lance's power. The power from the young boy began to push them down, if the council hadn't already of been sitting then they would be now.

"How…How can one so young…have so much…power?" a female vampire asked between gasps for air, "How old are you childe?"

"16, so I can make my own choices," Lance said darkly, secretly he had been paying attention to everyone around him especially his mother and Snape.

"Your vampire age boy!" a vampire asked rudely.

"Are you stupid Numbgoof?" Danysia asked as he spoke for the first time, "If you could do even the simplest mathematics then you would realize that the boy's vampire age is that of a 5 year old, hence the bat stuff toy."

"I am staying with my mother," Lance said suddenly, Miss. Nose in the air suddenly noticed the bat toy in her hands moving on its own accord.

"Alright," Miss. Nose in the air said as she gave Shad the bat, "You can stay with your mother."

With a nod of his head, Lance took batty into his arms and the power in the room diapered, some of the council members almost fell of their chair at the drastic change in power level.

"Good and don't you _dare_ go about deciding things that has to do with me without asking me first!" Lance said with a final glare.

With a mixture of shocked and amused expressions, Lance slowly made his way back to his mother, a bit unsteady on his feet as the power show had drained him slightly, and fell asleep in his mother's arms clinging tightly to both batty and his mum with a small smile on his face.

The vampire council watched in shock as the normally emotionless vampiresess turned into a mother hen and began sorting her son out.

Asa smiled, "Cute little trouble magnet."

"You may keep him, but we will be sending someone to check up on you two time from time," Numbgoof said with a sigh, knowing when he was defeted, "All the paper work and what not to show your childe has reached the age of 16 in human years should be done and sent off within an hour of you leaving."

Spotting Kera's and the other's shocked faces besides Danysia Miss big nose explained, "If that is what the childe is like when we just _say_ what we are going to do then I pity the fool who tries to remove him."

A few minutes later and Kera with Lance now dozing in her arms, Asa, Shad and Danysia was standing outside of Fang Alley, an alley much like Diagon Alley for the wizards and witches, but this one was for the magical creatures. Fang Alley was basically the same as Diagon Alley besides the obvious changes along with it being creature friendly.

"I think someone deserves a surprise," Danysia chuckled as he watched Lance rest his head against his mother's chest.

"Oh don't worry, I've already got his surprise all picked out and ready for picking up," Kera said with a smirk which only grew when she saw how her son tried to hide his excitement.

Asa snorted, "You'd of given him a surprise no matter what the outcome of the meeting, you'd give him it for 'good behaviour' if the meeting went well and if the meeting got messed up by Lance then you'd give it to him still and say it's a 'for pissing off the vampire council' surprise."

"Damn," Kera said as they walked through the main street of Fang Alley towards what seemed like a smaller version of Gringotts, "You figured it out."

Lance stayed quiet, just happy to be in his mother's arms and be carried.

"Here we are."

Looking towards the area his mum was pointing at Lance noticed that they were in a smaller version of Gringotts, and the area they were at had 'children services' above the entrance/exit.

Seeing his questioning look, a sheepish Kera explained, "This isn't really your surprise hun, just a pit stop through…"

Danysia sighed, "What your mother means young one is that because you were adopted by the Potter's when you were kidnapped and have been a Potter for so many years she was wondering if-"

"If you would mind making this official so no minserty person no matter what area can take you away," Kera said as she looked Lance in the eye.

They arrived at the till, the goblin behind the till asked, "I take it you are here to merge the Koczela, Potter and Black vaults and for the young boy to become Lance James Koczela-Potter-Black?"

Lance's eyes went wide.

The goblin continued, "By doing this you do know that you will officially be making the Koczela's, Potter's and Black's one big family meaning that no one would be able to separate Lady Koczela and young master Koczela along with all that normal stuff that's added in."

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Lance nervously licked his small fangs before answering:

"I chose…"

**To be continued…**

**Any idea on what Lance/Harry would chose? And the first two guesses don't count! Hopping you like the fic so far! I know it's not a normal 'other school fic' but I'm doing alright with it, right?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 10**

**Big thanks to ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco for all your help and putting up with me!**

"I chose…" Lance said slowly as the shock and other emotions danced inside him, "Yes, can we merge the vaults and you make it official that I'm back or whatever?"

Kera hugged her son slightly, "Sure honey, let's do this."

Looking over to the goblin it seemed that he had already guessed Lance's decision and had the forms all ready and just needed a few signatures.

"Right then," the goblin said as he held out a pen while his other hand pointed to the spot that they had to sign, "Mother, son and any Godparents should sign here and here."

Kea turned to look at Danysia, "Am I asking too much for you to be Lance's Godfather, I mean with everything we've been through in the past but still…

Danysia held his hand up to cut of Kera's nervous rambling, "My childe I would be honoured to become young Lance's Godfather, now then where do I sign?"

"First the mother signs, then the son and finally the Godfather," the goblin said as he placed the pen in Kera's hand who signed the form.

"A pen?" Lance asked with frown as he watched his mother sign, "What about a quill?"

The goblin gave a toothy grin, "Pens are better for this, less risk of ink droplets or mess, Muggles _can_ invent some good things, but those damn humans just have their head stuck up their butts too much to realize it."

Danysia beamed, "My Godson, so smart," Danysia wiped a fake tear away, "I'm so proud."

Lance just shook his head, why did he have a feeling that once Danysia had signed the form and became his Godfather that the old vampire would become much more…open with them?

"The young master now," the goblin said as Kera gave her son the pen.

Kera watched as Lance signed the form before speaking, "I want our money and other things in the vaults to be moved to the maximum security vault, I don't trust that old goat to try anything."

"Will do," the goblin said as Danysia moved to sign the form.

"There we go," Danysia said with a fanged grin as the goblin clicked his fingers and the form rolled up and disappeared in mid air.

"All done and complete," the goblin said with an evil grin as he thought about Dumbledore's reaction, "Congratulations are in order."

The next thing Lance knew was that he was being spun around in the air by his new Godfather who he sent a surprised look.

"Vampire strength doesn't take into mind a vampire's age," Danysia said with a grin as he set a slightly dizzy Lance down on the ground.

The goblin cleared its throat, "If you mind we have others to see."

"Don't worry," Kera said as she guided a still dizzy Lance out of the room while the others followed behind her, "We've still got one more thing to get before we go back to Hogwarts so we must get going."

The goblin watched the group leave with an evil grin, the goblins had no love for Albus Dumbledore or any human for that matter so they had chosen the side of the cute little vampire boy.

*****With Lance and everyone else out in Fang Alley*****

"What do we have to get?" Lance said as he looked around the alley, he wanted to go back to Hogwarts and meet some of the teachers and students.

Kera sent her son a sneaky look, "Just whistle and what we are getting should come to us."

Lance frowned in confusion but did as his mother said.

The next thing he knew was that he was attacked by what seemed to be a living lump of white feathers which were checking him over.

"Hedwig!" Lance cried out, his eyes sparkling, "I thought that you were with Hermione this summer holiday!"

"Seems that your friends are not the same as their parents," Shad said with a smirk, "To our surprise when this owl, Hedwig, turns up this morning while you and Asa were in your room with a note."

"Seems that Dumbledore had visited the Burrow that morning while Miss. Granger was visiting, they over heard the conversation…" Kera said with a smirk, "There's a letter for you and a letter for me which I've already read."

Lance sent his mum a questioning look which in return Kera answered, "The only Weasleys that have anything against you are the females, taking that into account the others will be staying with us."

Lance's eyes went wide at the thought of humans in _his_ safe place! His newly found home!

Danysia laid a calming hand on Lance's shoulder which calmed Lance down enough for Kera to continue.

"It seems that there is a gene in the Weasley family that makes _only_ the males fire elementals though I'm not sure if they have anything else in them."

Lance stroked Hedwig's feathers, "Alright then, we've had our difference but I'm willing to give them a go, after all it's not the males, just the females that are on Dumbledore's side or being manipulated by him."

Kera, Danysia, Shad and Asa shared a proud look, it was going to be a long and hard road, but it seemed that Lance was finally beginning to heal and today's events had only helped.

*****Time Skip to them being back in Hogwarts*****

"What's going on?" Danysia asked with a frown, it had been decided during there trip back that Danysia would be the one to visit for the council as he was now Lance's Godfather.

Kera picked Lance up in one smooth movement and Hedwig flew off to where the Spirithowl owls and other birds stayed.

"It seems that the old goat and that banshee have yet to give up," Kera said as Lance cuddled batty within the safety of his mother's arms.

"Lady Kera?" a dark voice asked from one of the hallways.

They didn't jump in surprise as they had already known that Severus Snape was standing there.

"If I may be so bold as to offer you another way to get to your area," Severus asked as he raised an eyebrow, "One without having to go past the goat and banshee."

Sharing calculating looks, Kera turned her attention back to Severus, "Fine, lead the way, but you're going first, and if anything happens…"

Kera left the threat hanging through her eyes spoke volumes.

Severus nodded and made a 'follow me' motion before he turned and walked away, his cape flowing behind him like a giant bat.

Positioning themselves so that Asa and Shad were in what Lance was beginning to see as their normal positions, they began to follow Severus down the dark passage way.

"Don't try to see with the eyes of a human," Danysia said quietly as they went through a practically dark area.

"Eyes of a human?" Lance questioned as he touched his eyes while wondering how he could see with human eyes as he now had vampire eyes.

"He means that you have your vampire sense honey so use them," Kera said kindly though on the inside she was giggling about how cute her son was being.

"How?" Lance deadpanned.

"You know that you want to look at what is in the darkness, yes?" Kera asked as she stepped over a loose stone.

"Yes…" Lance said nodding slowly, "But what do I do?"

"Just look and feel," Kera said kindly before going back to navigating her way through the dark passage.

Lance scrunched his nose up cutely in confusion; though he chose a spot to stare at in the distance and tried to do as his mother had said.

After a few minutes Lance was starting to get disheartened until he saw a flash of light moved suddenly not far ahead.

"There's something moving not far ahead," Lance said as he saw the movement again.

Before any of them had time to react, a winged being slammed Severus against the wall and…

**To be continued…**

**Hey! I'm shocked at what everyone's said in their reviews! I so can't believe that you like this fic so much! I know it's not a 'proper' other school fic but I still hope it's alright!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"Damn it," Asa yelled. He called upon the shadows so that a small black ball the size of a tennis ball was in his hand.

Shad's eyes went cat like, his ears became pointed and long black wings came out of his back, his features became more pointed and his finger nails grew until they looked like claws.

"Why the hell didn't I sense him?" Shad swore, "I should of picked up any ill intent and be ready for battle."

"What ill intent?" Lance dead panned as he pointed at where the 'enemy' was now 'killing' Severus.

Looking to where Lance was pointing, the group felt like banging their heads against the walls.

It had turned out that Lucius (who was in full Veela mode) had gotten board of waiting for his mate to return and decide to have a make out session in the dark passageway.

Lance suddenly found his mothers hands over his eyes and heard her voice, "Do you mind? We could easily watch gay porn on a DVD or internet."

"Hn," Lucius said as he dragged a dazed Severus down the tunnels, every now and then stopping for a mini make out season.

Lance sighed, "Let me guess, Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy was making out again."

"How did you work that one out?" Asa asked as Shad calmed down and turned back into his human form.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Lance said as they started to in the direction that the Spirithowl School's smells and sounds was coming from, "Lord Malfoy basically stormed into my potions class once and kissed the living daylights out of Professor Snape before whispering something to him. The next thing we knew was that all of our potions was paused until next class and we were outside the classroom."

Danysia raised an eyebrow and gave a perverted grin, "Think they'd allow me to join in or at the very least watch?"

"DANYSAI!" three voice's yelled at the elderly vampire.

"What?" Danysia asked innocently, "Everyone needs a bit of action."

"Look! Where almost there!" Lance cried out.

'And thank every God that's up there for that' Kera muttered as their eyes slowly became used to the light again.

As they went through the doorway that would take them to Spirithowl School's area a sudden scream was heard and before they knew it several Spirithowl's students surrounded them.

Looking around, Kera realized that the passage way had taken them _into_ Spirithowl School's area, they were in the girls bathrooms.

Danysia pouted, "And here I thought that I'd died and gone to heaven."

"Oh its just the perverted old bat," a female said as she gave a sharp nod and the weapons that were pointed at them was gone, "How the hell did you lot end up here? Danysia sure, the old pervert, but Headmistress?"

"We decided to take a different way here and wasn't sure about where it would take us, but back to our area," Kera explained as she picked up Lance who had suddenly gone very pale, "Is there any blood for tonight left?"

"Yeah, loads as we've just stocked up again," the female said as they walked towards the kitchen, "So this little guy is Lance?"

Kera nodded as they arrived in the kitchen, "Turns out that he was turned into Harry Potter all these years, the old goat was using him as a weapon," Kera paused as she made up a cup of blood for Lance and handed it to him.

"Don't worry sweetie," the female said with a smile as she and Kera watched the young vampire greedly drink the blood, "I'll make sure you're knowledgeable in my area at least!"

"Your area?" Lance asked, once the blood had taken effect, "You're a teacher at mum's school?"

The female nodded, "I'm a Ningyo, and my name's Yuki!"

"A Ningyo?" Lance asked as he looked the woman up and down, it was then that he noticed that she had low cuts on her neck that seemed to be almost as if they was gills and that she had a few scales on the bare skin that he would see.

"More commonly known as a mermaid through I'll live for at least 800 years!" Yuki explained while trying not to go 'aww' at the cute face Lance was making, "I teach the students how to battle in water!"

Lance looked away, "I don't think I'd be any good in that class."

"Why?" Kera asked with a frown.

Lance looked at the two females from under his fringe, "It's because I can't swim…the Dursley's…"

Lance trailed off looking anywhere, but at the two females. Suddenly Lance found himself being hugged by Yuki.

"Don't worry tadpole! When I find a good place for us I'll teach you how to swim!" Yuki declared as she walked away while mumbling to herself about planning Lance's 'first swimming lesson'.

"Good luck," Kera said with a smile to her son, "She's planning now so be warned, you're in her sights."

Lance gulped, why did he feel like a harpy had gotten her claws into him?

"Now then," Kera said as she scooped Lance up, "Lets-"

"Headmistress there is a group of six males waiting for you in the main area," Garron said with his normal glare, "They all have the colour of fire for their hair."

"The Weasley's," Lance said, his eyes going wide, he knew that they weren't humans, but he had to worry if the male Weasley's would hold the problems with the female Weasley's against him.

"There is also a female with hair like a toilet brush," Garron said, smirking when Lance calmed down slightly and giggled.

"Thank you Garron, please tell them we'll be right out," Kera said as she looked down to her son who was torn between giggling at one of the few jokes that Garron made while at the same time having a panic attack.

"Yes Headmistress," Garron said with a bow as he turned around began to slither out only to pause half way, "Be calm young one, I will not allow any harm to come to you."

"_Thank you Mr. Garron,_" Lance said with a small smile.

"Lance, hunny," Kera said as she placed her son down on a table top so they was on the same eye level, "Did you just speak in the serpent tongue?"

"He did," Garron said with his now glare gone and his eyes wide through he had the same soft look that he had every time he looked at Lance, "The boy has the gift of the serpent tongue."

Lance stayed silent, now that they knew he was a paresltounge would they get ride of him? Through him out? Kill him?

Seeing her son's panic, Kera picked up her son and began to gently rock the child as it seemed to calm the young vampire down many times before, "Husssh my child, I am not angry, I am proud that you have such a rare skill."

"We will have to have a long talk when we have the chance," Garron said as he slithered over and placed a calming and reassuring hand on Lance's shoulder, "It has been to long scince I have talked to anyone in my own launage."

"So I'm not in trouble or anything?" Lance said as he allowed their words to wash over him.

"Not for something you can't help," Kera said as she sat down with Lance in her lap, "I mean none of my staff or students or even I are humans and we each have our own abilities and weaknesses so why would I be, hmmm?"

Lance gave his mum a shaky smile as he wiped away the few tear drops that had escape from his eyes away, "Thanks mummy, Garron."

Kera had to use her skills in mind magic to make sure she didn't squeal like a fan girl as her son called her 'mummy'.

"I believe that we have a certain group of fire elementals waiting for us," Garron said as he broke the moment.

"You are correct Garron," Kera said as she stood up leaving Lance in the chair, "Want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

Kera gave her son an option as she knew how stressful this meeting would be on her son.

Not wanting to appear weak, Lance stood up, but held onto his mum's hand with one of his hands while the other still held onto batty.

With a smile, Kera and Lance made their way to the main room with Garron leading the way.

"Ready?" Kera asked as Garron went through the door, "Remember that you won't be alone, I'll be there along with Asa, Shad, Garron, Danysia, your friends from the students plus the rest of my students and staff as it is still the summer holidays for the rest of this week."

Spirithowl School for Magical Being's started a week before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did, through that week was the arriving and settling in, but it was skipped because of they were at Hogwarts, along with Lance's rescue, so the students of Spirithowl had an extra week off and started at the same time that the Hogwarts students did.

"I'm ready," Lance said as his mum nodded and opened the door to reveal the Weasley's who were waiting for them around the sofa in the main area with the students and staff either looking at the supisously or glaring at them.

"Don't worry hun," Kera said, "This will be on your terms, what you say goes, after this I'll introduce you to the rest of the teachers and you can pick what area's you want to study."

Lance's eyes sparked, "With Rox, Kai and Hiki?"

Kera gave a warm smile at her son as they started walking towards the sofa's, "Yes through you'll also have a lot of one on one classes until we all feel you are ready to cope in a normal class. It's all about you; our schooling system isn't like others."

Before Kera could say anything else, a nervous Arthur Weasley called out, "Harry, is that you?"

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for beta'ing ****you ****BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath and Draco!**

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Lance said solemnly as he refused to look up at the family of red heads; "It is nice to be able to see you again."

"Harry…Lance…" Mr. Weasley said with a slight frown, "What's wrong son?"

Lance flinched at the words before turning and burying his face in his mum's robes.

"Lance?" Bill asked with a frown as he stepped forward, "What's wrong little brother?"

"I must apologize," Kera said as she soothingly stroked Lance's hair, "Mrs. Weasley has been by today and tried to take him away from me while calling him 'Adam'."

"Oh Lance, I'm so sorry," Mr. Weasley said as he ran his hand through his hair in a show of how stressed he was, "Adam was our youngest, born after Ginny was but he didn't make it and Molly hasn't accepted that fact yet."

Lance slowly looked up into those eyes that seemed to be begging for forgiveness, "I'm not Adam."

"I know that, we know that, but my wife doesn't," Arthur explained, "The lost of a child is hard, but losing Adam it seemed was a bit _too_ much for Molly."

Lance didn't answer, he thought about what it had been like for his mother when he had been kidnapped a few days after his birth by Dumbledore and all the pain and suffering she went through, sneaking a quick look at his mother, Lance made a decision.

"I forgive you and your family, the loss of a child is a very hard pill to swallow," Lance said with wisdom beyond his years.

"Thank you Lance," Mr. Weasley said as he slowly spread his arms open in an invite which Lance took.

After a few moments they pulled apart and Lance managed to climb into his mother's arms again.

"H-Lance?" Ron asked unsure, his older siblings behind him.

Lance looked to the Weasley children and Hermione.

"Are we okay?" Ron asked nervously as Hermione clung to one of his arms.

Lance nodded, "Where more than okay Ron."

That got a smile from the group.

"Now then," Kera said as she balanced Lance on her hip while taking a pile of papers that Yuki had just given her, "The next question is do you want your children coming to my school or Hogwart's?"

"And just what is your role in the school?" Arthur asked, all that he knew about Kera was she was Lance's birth mother.

"I am Headmistress Kera Koczela of Spirithowl School for Magical Beings," Kera said as she went into full Headmistress mode though the effect was slightly lost as Lance gave a cute sigh and snuggled with Batty on his mother's hip.

"Well then Headmistress Koczela," Arthur said as they shook hands, "What courses do you teach at your school?"

Lance also listened, wanting to know too.

Kera nodded her head and a group of different type of magical creatures stepped out of the shadows from around the room, "These are the teachers, this is Yuki and she'll be teaching Water Battle."

Yuki stepped forward, bowed and stepped back.

"This is Garron, he teaches Stealth and Movement."

Garron slithered forward, gave a nod of his head and went back to the shadows.

"This is Mylo and he teaches All Around Battling."

A dark elf stepped forward, gave a sharp nod before stepping back.

"This is Ray and he teaches Healing."

An Auki in its human form stepped forwards and then went back to stand with the other teachers.

"The teacher of Magical Arts and Music, Lucy."

A woman stepped forward looking almost identical to a normal human, but like an angel from above and the very thin but large fairy like wings that sparkled as they moved every now and then said over wise.

"Allen is the teacher for Spell Crafting."

A male stepped forward that looked a lot like Flitwick, they were the same species too.

"For Wards we have Chris."

A man stepped forward, in his hand he played with a ball of what seemed to be yellow light, but if you looked carefully you could see lightning and thunder dancing in the ball.

"For Politics we have Kouga."

A man stepped forward, but it seemed that the shadows came and left with him.

"Mera is the teacher for our Dance class."

A woman stepped forward gracefully, with a fanged smile she bowed showing a unusual tattoo that was hidden by her long hair in the same section.

"For Muggle Subjects it depends on who is free that period and just what the subject and level of the class is," Kera lectured, "Onto Languages and again it depends on what time the class is and what language you wish to learn plus any magic in that language."

The Weasley's and Hermione listened with wide eyes.

"For all types of Sports we have Aeireros."

A centaur trotted forwards before carefully turning and going back to the group of teachers.

"For Control, that class will depend on what type of creature you are and what your needs are," Kera explained as she adjusted Lance on her hip, "Human Magical Classes will be taught Amy."

A shy girl stepped forwards, she had a long braid that went down to the floor and she gave them a small smile with her eyes flashing werewolf amber before stepping back.

"Necromancy and Blood Magic will be taught as both as one joint subject and two separate ones as they are so closely joined together at times," Kera explained, "Felix and Ross will be teaching this course."

Two males stepped forward, they were demons, and they gave a nod before the shadows wrapped themselves around them.

"The next subject, Creature Specialty, all depends on what type of creature you are with, who will teach you, the same thing goes for the Elemental Class though this one will depend on your skill level with the elements," Kera said as she looked down at the list and found that she was on the last one.

"Life in Different Worlds depends on which 'world' you will be living in among other things," Kera explained, "This course is taught during the last two years at the school and by all the teachers including me as I feel that we can give the students a better idea if we put our knowledge together than if we tried doing it separately."

Lance felt his eyes go wide, glad that his mum was holding him or he'd of fallen down in shock at the amount of courses his mum's school offered compared to Hogwarts.

"Don't worry," Kera said with a smirk as she watched the Weasley's and Hermione trying to remember all of the information, "That's it."

Kera handed them the pile of papers that she had, on the paper were the subject name and the name of the teacher that taught the subject.

**Classes which this School offers:**

Water battle - Yuki

Stealth and movement - Garron

All round battling - Mylo

Healing - Ray

Magical arts and music - Lucy

Spell crafting - Allen

Wards - Chris

Politics - Kouga

Dance - Mera

Muggle subjects – all teaches teach this course

Languages - all teaches teach this course

Sports – both human (magical and non magical) and magical creature type - Aeireros

Control – depends on what type of creature you are

Human magical classes - Amy

Necromancy - Felix

Blood magic - Ross

Creature Specialty – depends on what type of creature you are

Elements– depends on if you have the gift

Life in the different worlds – includes family skills, finding mates and getting jobs

"So," Kera asked as she placed a wiggling Lance on the floor, "What subjects if you are going to come to my school will you chose?"

"I think you broke them mummy," Lance said with a giggle, "But why can't I join in the classes too?"

"It's because your creature side is not yet old enough," Kera said as she explained the situation to her baby, "In a century you should be old enough to be a first year at my school."

Lance nodded in understanding, it was the same reason why children under 11 years of age couldn't go to a school like Hogwarts in the magical world as their magical core had yet to fully developed enough for them to be able to use it without any damage while it grows until it's reached its full potential.

A polite cough broke mother and son out of their conversation.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward, "We have chosen which school my boys will be going to, and the choice that we have all agreed upon is…"

**To be continued… any ideas on what type of creature Hermione is and what the Weasley's will chose to do?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 13**

**Please go easy on me with this chapter! I've just had 'part one' of my dental operation and started writing this chapter just an hour after the operation. So if it's not as good as normal please don't hate me but the operation I went through!**

**And a big thanks to my beta's! There the best!**

Mr. Weasley stepped forward, "We have chosen which school my boys will be going to, and the choice that we have all agreed upon is that they will be leaving Hogwarts and going to Spirithowl instead."

"Mr. Weasley…what about me?" Hermione asked unsure, "You know that my parent's won't t-"

"Don't worry Hermione, you won't be left alone," Mr. Weasley said as he patted the girl on her head, "You won't be forgotten and I _won't_ let anyone take you back."

Hermione nodded as Ron gave her an awkward hug.

Lance frowned, "Mione are you alright?"

Ron shot Lance an unsure look as Hermione just clinged to him.

"You'll have to excess Hermione for a bit," Charlie said as he stepped forward, "Turns out that she's got creature blood in her somehow and with the parent's being muggle humans…"

Everyone in the room sent the young girl an understanding look; muggle humans could be both kind and cruel.

"My parent's adopted me, my birth parents was friends of my adoptive parents," Hermione said as she gathered her courage, "My birth parents died the day I was born, there was an attack and with mum having just gave birth…"

Ron hugged Hermione tightly and then to Lance's shock, Hermione left Ron's arm's and went to Bill.

Seeing Lance's shocked look, Bill sent him a smirk, "You know what they say the early curse breaker finds all the worms in the tombs."

Bill then swept Hermione up and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Worm?" Lance asked as he hugged batty, "You're not human Mione, but what does a worm have to do with this?"

"You see Lance," Hermione said going bright red in Bills arms, "I'm a book worm and Bill's my mate."

"A book worm?" Lance asked with wide eyes as a huge smile began to show on his face.

"Yes Lance," Hermione said with a sigh, "I'm a book worm!"

Lance couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, and the image of Hermione as a book worm just seemed to be so…fitting in his eyes.

"Well at least I'm not the one who only comes up to their mothers waist and looks like a girl in that dress, long black hair to the floor and those emerald green eyes glowing," Hermione huffed, "At least I won't have Hogwarts chasing after me!"

Lance stopped laughing and went pale, "The students are going to come back and…"

"Of course they're going to come back!" Hermione said as she didn't notice Lance getting paler, "They've got to come back! It's school!"

"Don't worry hun," Kera said as she began to rock Lance soothingly, "I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Lance nodded and wiped his eyes, "I know mum, but still…"

"So which classes are we going to take?" Hermione asked suddenly making Lance snap out of himself at the familiar ways of Hermione.

"I'm not sure, aren't Bill and Charlie too old for this anyway?" Ron asked as he looked at his oldest brothers.

"The school is based on skill level not age," Kera explained, "Depending on the subjects you take and what level you are at will depend on which class you will be placed with. It is also possible to be in one beginner group for a class while masters for another group."

Sharing a look with each other Arthur asked, "How much does this all cost? I mean with all these courses and everything it's got to be way out of our price range."

"Don't worry," Kera said, "The education will be free, after all I have to begin somewhere in saying thank you for looking after my little boy."

"We don't want charity," Ron said with his normal short temempaer.

"This is not charity," Kera said ignoring the boy's glare, "This is me paying back a debt to you for looking after my son as if he was one of your own."

"How do you know about that?" Percy questioned.

"While I explained things about Spirithowl, Lance told me about his adventures at Hogwarts," Kera said while they all looked over the list of courses.

Fred and George sent Kera a shocked look, "and the old goat's still alive!"

"Well…" Kera said drawing it out much to Fred's and George's horror, "Don't you think death would be too good for him? Just think of what we could make him go through."

At this it seemed that the twins and Kera were on the same wave length which was quiet frightening.

"So have you picked your courses?" Yuki asked as she doddled what looked like Lance in a swimming pool surrounded by pool toys, "Remember that the courses have a lot more in them then Hogwarts does so the maximum is 7 and this will be cut down to 5 if you can't handle it."

In the end the male Weasley's and Hermione had chosen:

Ron - Stealth and movement, all round battling, Human magical classes, Elements, and sports.

Hermione – Healing, Magical arts and Music, Spell crafting, Human muggle classes, Human magic classes, Creature Specialty and Life in the different worlds.

Percy – Spell Crafting, Wards, Politics, Languages, elements, and Life in the different worlds.

Fred and George - Spell Crafting, Wards, Politics, Dance, Human magical subjects, and Human muggle subjects.

Bill - Stealth and movement, Healing, Wards, Languages, Elements and Necromancy/Blood Magic.

Charlie - Necromancy/Blood Magic, Healing, Elements, Sports and Spell Crafting.

Kera and Yuki looked over their chooses with Lance being nosey.

"Good choices, but what about you Mr. Weasley?" Kera asked as she placed a wiggling Lance down on the floor who went straight over to Garron and began to talking in Parseltongue, through no one else was listening and were paying attention to the Weasley's.

"Me? In school? As a student?" Arthur said with wide eyes, "You must be joking!"

"Ohhh! I've got an idea!" Hiki suddenly said as she came bouncing over, "Sometimes the teachers are too busy to do all their jobs, why don't Mr. Weasley help the teachers out and at the same time learn off of them?"

"I don't know," Arthur said uncertainly, through that didn't last when he saw Hiki's neko eyes of doom upon him, "Fine, I'll do it."

"YAY!" Hiki yelled happily as she glomped a surpised Arthur.

The Weasley's and Hermione were going to Spirithowl School for Magical Being's, what chaos would happen during their first class?

*****With Dumbledore – Place unkown*****

"You want me to kill the person in this file?" a person asked, his whole figure hidden by a black cloak, you couldn't even see his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded, if he couldn't have his weapon then no one could, "Yes, that is what I'm saying. I expect you to read what's in that file and kill that person."

The figure gave a moment which Dumbledore took as a nod of acceptance before disappearing.

"Now then let's see who the lucky person is," the cloak figure said to themselves, as they opened the file their eyes went wide, "My little Lance! My precious little Lance is who I've got to kill!"

**To be continued…**

**Okay, do you want this person Dumbledore hired to kill Lance to be either Male or Female, what type of creature (or are they human), what relationship do they have with Lance, should this person kill Lance or refuses to kill Lance and go onto Lance's side? Be a good person or a bad person? Tell me what you want this person's place in the fic to be!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks to Draco for beta'ing!**

The weeks went by and tomorrow it would be 1st September. Things had been going smoothly for Lance and his family and friends. He had made many new friends and had taken to carrying batty around with him.

Even though there were some big changes to Lance, Hermione and the Weasley's could still see the old Harry Potter in Lance through they treated him as Lance.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Rox asked as she platted Lance's long hair as he sat in her lap in the long white shirt that showed his neck and shoulders.

Kera raised an eyebrow, even if her son had improved she still refused to allow the boy out of her sight, "And just what are you talking about?"

"The welcoming feast," Kai answered for his sister who had hair pins in her mouth, "You do realize just how many humans will be their right?"

Hiki frowned, "Do you think Lance would be able to cope around all those humans with their pointing and gossiping?"

"Can't I just stay here?" Lance asked as he clinged to the nearest person which turned out to be Garron.

"Sorry hunny, you can't," Kera said with a sigh as she passed him the now normal nightly goblet of blood, "All students and staff of both schools must be in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast for introductions."

"Wait!" Hermione said with a grin as an idea came to her, "You said that Lance is too young to go to school?"

Kera nodded, her son was now the size of a 6 year old with a little bit of the mentality of a 5 year old at times, but he still kept his brain as a 16 year old.

"Then his not a student or member of staff so he doesn't have to be present," Hermione said, her book worm nature coming through.

"So smart my bookworm is," Bill said as he pulled a blushing Hermione onto his lap and kissed her on the lips.

Lance made a 'yuck' face at the sight causing Garron to smirk, "Don't be so fast kid, one day that will be you and your mate."

"If it is ever mine and my mate's day then," Lance said as he looked at Garron in the eyes, "I hope we get a room."

Garron let out a string of hiss like chuckles, "For some reason I think if you do that then there will be a lot of disappointed people."

Lance pouted through he tried to not look hopeful, "So I don't have to go to the welcoming feast tonight then?"

"No hunny you don't as you're not a student yet nor are you a member of my staff," Kera said with a smile that increased in size as Lance let out a little victory yell at not having to be in the same place as thousands if not hundreds of thousands of humans at the same time.

"Now then,-"

Knock knock

"Someone get the door then," Aeireros said as he leant against the wall with his arms crossed, "Whose going to be the polite little host and open the door for them?"

With a glare at Aeireros, Kai got up and opened the door with a glare only for the glare to disappear when a certain blond haired male yelled, "MATE!" and Kai found himself on the floor and almost being cuddled to death by Draco Malfoy.

"My mate, your lovely smell leads me to you," Draco rambled as he sighed in bliss as he was in the presence of his Dom, "I will forgive you my sexy dom if you take me."

"What the hell!" Kai yelled as the others just watched in shock.

Kai was torn between taking the blond submissive veela, which was currently wiggling around onto of him, and pushing him off and running as far away from him as he could.

Draco giggled as he wiggled his bum around on his Dom, "My mate so naughty, we're going to have so much fun!"

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Lance asked with a frown, "This is nothing like how he acted in school; it's like his a giggling school girl with a crush!"

"That's because he is at the moment," Hiki said with a wishful sigh, "I so hope my mate comes and swipes me off of my feet in her big strong protective arms."

"She?" Lance asked as Hiki blushed.

"Hiki's a submissive, an uke, and with her being the way she is she won't go looking for her mate or mates as she's always helping others," Rox explained, "Also your sexual orientation depends on what sex your soul mate is, you know like Kai and Malfoy, Bill and Hermione, Hiki and whoever female/s her mate/s are."

Lance nodded, it made sense after all love was love no matter what, as long as you had true love nothing else about what sex the person or people were mattered.

"So what are we going to do with those two?" Yuki asked as she pointed at a now much calmer and talking Kai and Malfoy.

"Oh don't you worry, just let nature take its course," Kera said with a smile as she remembered when she and her mate found each other, "Everything will work out, see?"

They watched as a now slightly red Kai walked slightly funny to his bedroom with a happy Draco Malfoy attached to his arm.

"I guess they won't be coming out of there for a while," Rox said with a smirk out how sore her brother would be, "Malfoy should have fun depending on how long they are as the full moons only a few days away."

Spotting Lance's curious look and her Headmistress look Rox blushed and muttered, "Sorry Headmistress Koczela just a little perverted moment on my half."

Before anything else could be said the door once again burst open to reveal Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Severus' eyes scanned the room, "Where is my son?"

Not a moment later the sound of moaning could be heard from a bedroom.

"I guess his found his dominate then?" Lucius asked as he pulled Severus into his lap.

Kera nodded, "You will have to get in contact with the white tigers clan back in Japan and inform them what's happened, but I have a feeling that they will welcome you into their clan."

"Thank you for being so understanding Headmistress Koczela," Lucius said with a polite nod, "I'm just worried about my son is all."

Lance frowned, "Mum why didn't you come to get me instead of Kai and Rox? From what you've told me Dumbledore should be dead about now, not having us do all of these things and taking orders from him."

Kera looked down at her son with a sad smile, she should of known that this questions come about, "Lance do you know anything about the rules that vampires and other magical creatures have to follow when around human's?"

Lance shook his head in confusion, it seemed that there was a lot more to his kidnapping, his mother not coming to his rescue and Dumbledore then he understood.

Kera sighed; she got a look of support from Lucius and Severus saying they would help her explain, "Well Lance, when magical creatures are around humans there as certain...rules...that have to be followed. These rules tell both groups what..."

**To be continued...**

**So see? Don't tell me off about any plot holes because there plot points! To the person who flamed even if it was 'polite and light' I will NOT be re-writing this fic just because 'it does not go with what you want it to be' fic! If anyone else thinks that I should delete and change this fic around then tell me now and I'll do it! If not the I'll just continue on the path that this fic is heading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

Kera sighed; she got a look of support from Lucius and Severus saying they would help her explain, "Well Lance, when magical creatures are around humans there are certain...rules...that have to be followed. These rules tell both groups what we can and can't do, with me so far?"

Lance climbed into his mum's lap and looked up at her giving her his full attention.

Kera continued, "Well among these rules one of them prevented me from going to kill those humans and vampires along with those _animals_ that pretended to be your relatives. So to get around this I sent Rox and Kai to get you while I made Headmaster Old Goat become distracted by me."

Lance nodded in understanding, "So you bent the rules a bit so you were following them, but yet still getting what you wanted, but without breaking a law that you were breaking?"

By the end of this Lance could swear he had those swirly eyes he had seen on those anime shows.

"Hey!" Tonk's voice suddenly came from one of the guest rooms, after Tonk's and Remus had arrived they had been living in the same area as Lance, Remus had transformed back into human form a few days latter when he had gathered up enough energy and magic.

"Tonks, what are you doing here? Where's Remus?" Lance asked as he watched Tonks try to walk towards him without falling over anything.

"It's the full moon soon so his resting," Tonk's said as her hair changed from sea blue to bubblegum pink, "I just...overheard your conversation and-"

"Basically it means she was listening in," Severus muttered as he tried and failed to get out of his mates arms.

Tonks' hair went bright red before she continued, "I've managed to get it so that Dumbledore just thinks Remus and me are just spying on you, so if you want we could get all the Hogwarts info that Seveie can't and we can also look after Lance! I'm fully trained at-"

"Falling over and being clumsy," Severus said with a smirk as he felt Lucius's chest vibrate beneath him.

Sending Severus and Lucius a look, Tonks turned her eyes to Kera, "So can I help?"

"You say you are fully trained as an aroura?" Kera asked as an idea came to her.

"Yep," Tonks said as she nodded her head fast, "and Remus is a werewolf! Even if it's close to the full moon and he'll need to rest."

"A were having to rest near the full moon?" Rox asked with a raised eyebrow, "I've been a were my whole life and I'm always fine around the full moon, I just get more in touch with my were side."

Tonks frowned, "You're a were and you don't get ill around the full moon?"

"Yeah, I mean as long as you have a group for the full moon and don't take that poison then he should be fine," Rox said with a shrug of her shoulders, but that soon turned when she saw Tonks expression, "Please tell me that werewolf Remus has a pack of some kind and doesn't take the wolfbane potion."

Tonks went yellow and started to stutter, "W-w-well he did have a pack, but they all died and well…"

"We are getting off track," Kera said taking pity on the female metamorphous, "Now then are you willing to guard Lance while the rest of us are at the welcoming feast?"

Tonks turned from yellow back to her normal colour, "Yeah! I won't let anything happen to Lance! His Remus' and my pup!"

Kera looked Tonks up and down before deciding, "Very well, but you will not be left alone with Lance."

Tonks gave a sigh of relief, "Don't worry, he's your son and you just got him back, I understand!"

"You will have the school protectors checking in on you and two staying all the time," Kera said as she looked at the clock and noticed the time, "You won't be bothered or notice them, but they will be there, Lance?"

"Yeah mummy?" Lance asked as he moved forward from where he had been hiding behind Garron when he had gotten side tracked.

"Bed time," Kera said as she picked Lance up into her arms and carried him off to be feed and put into bed.

As soon as the door was closed Rox turned on Tonks, her eyes going into slits like her were form.

"You will make sure that werewolf Remus does not drink the wolfbane potion and he joins the school's group pack of were's for this full moon," Rox said as Tonks went pale and nodded madly, "Good, I won't stand by and allow any werewolf to take that poison while I live! It's called wolf-BANE for a reason! It's the bane of werewolves as it bloody poisons them!"

"Don't you dare insult the potion that _I_ created," Severus said as he got up off of Luciucs lap, Severus' eyes going red, "I would not poison any random werewolf, only…"

Tonks nodded, she understood what Severus meant.

"YOU created that death trap!" Rox yelled, "YOU created that damned potion that made loads of werewolves go mad!"

"I did no such thing!" Severus yelled back, "That potion is tested and proven before I allowed it to go out to the public! Even if they are werewolves!"

"Then why is it that wolfbane has been proven to drive werewolves crazy or make them ill and then kill them!" Rox yelled only to be held back by Garron while Severus was pulled back and made to stay in his dom's lap.

"Wait a minute," Lucius said with a growl at the weretiger, "Severus doesn't make the wolfbane potion anymore, with the war and his duties to Hogwarts and our small family he doesn't have time."

Rox closed her mouth and stayed silent for a few minutes before a light in her eyes shone, "If Snape doesn't make it then could whoever is making it now be poisoning the potion?"

"Dumbledore!" Severus yelled as his eyes went red and his vampire fangs showed, "that old man said he'd take care of everything!"

"It seems we have an old goat to teach a few new lessons too," Garron said with a hiss.

*****With Dumbledore as the sun rises*****

"What in Merlin's balls!" Dumbledore yelled as he looked at his body and clothes.

There were words like: liar, fake, killer, murder, freak, kidnapper, old goat, on both his skin and clothes.

"Albus, what is all the yelling fo-" Minerva McGonagall asked as she came into Dumbledore's bedroom only to stop and stare at the sight, "Oh Albus just who have you angered to make them start this."

"Start what!" Albus asked with a glare as he watched Minerva walk forwards and pulled off a note that was stuck to the back of his head.

Minerva read the note out loud:

_Old Goat,_

_Your punishment has just begun; this is a mere tamed taste of what's to come. Death is much too good for you._

Dumbledore snatched the note out of Minerva's hand before silently reading it again, "Whoever thought of doing this _will_ pay dearly. I will make sure of that."

Minerva let out a suffering sigh, where was the Albus Dumbledore that she had once knew gone? It seemed that moves were being made and bonds being formed that would mean the end of the war, the end of not only Voldermort, but Dumbledore or at least his ways too.

**To be continued…**

**It's still okay right? Still alright? And for those wondering why I didn't just kill Dumbledore off to begin with well I told you why in this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 16**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco**

The rain fell like tears as the storm cloud banged like big brass drums, the Hogwarts students slowly got off of the train, careful not to step into a muddy puddle.

Lightning crashed to the ground almost setting a nearby tree alight, Hagrid not standing faraway had his features illuminated by the flash of light.

"First years, first years over here please," Hagrid's voice called out as the nervous first student's stuck together and as one big group made their way towards the half giant.

Muttering under his breath, once Hagrid was sure that he had all of the first years he lead them towards the stormy lake and lead them onto the boats while shouting his normal no more than four to a boat.

As the first years got into the boats, not realizing that Flitwick had charmed them for safety against not only the normal dangers, but the night's storm, they sent nervous looks and glares at the other years as they climbed into carriages pulled by nothing while they got to ride in old boats across the stormy lake.

"Ready?" Hagrid called out as he raised his lantern up above his head to reveal the first years, "Let's get going then."

The first years held onto the boat's edges as they navigated the storm, no famous water creatures of Hogwarts tonight as the storm was to furious, the boats crashed against the waves like pins being knocked down in a bowling alley.

"Don't worry, nearly there," Hagrid's voice boomed over the nose of the storm, "You should be getting your first look at Hogwarts any moment…now!"

There was a collective gasp from the first years as the storm seemed forgotten as they looked upon Hogwarts in its full glory, the lights was on in almost every room making the castle look like a beacon to lost travellers during stormy nights like tonight.

They finally got to their destination, the boats crashing against the edge of the lake, stone steps transformed into death traps as each first year climbed up the steps making each step as they walked on it more and more wet and slippery.

Once they had all reached the top they gathered close together in a desperate attempt to shelter from the storm under the small area before the large dark oak door.

Hagrid banged against the door with an iron ring, a few mintues later the door opened to reveal an old woman.

"Thank you Hagrid," the old lady said before turning her attention on the nervous and frightened first years, "I will take them from here."

*****Same time – during all of the welcoming feast – with Lance and Tonks*****

"So you're a magical creature, but you don't know what type?" Lance asked as he took a sip of the strange mixture of hot chocolate and blood his mother had created for him before she had left.

"That's right!" Tonks said happily, her hair changing to a bright neon rainbow to show her happiness, "I don't really care as long as I get to stay with my Remmy!"

"Your Remmy?" Lance asked in amusement.

"Didn't you know?" Tonks asked with a slight frown, "Me and Remus are mates and have been for a very long time!"

Lance sent Tonks a knowing look, "how much?"

"Err…Sorry Lance, but how much of what?" Tonks asked nervously.

Lance let out a long suffering sigh much to the hidden guards amusement, "I mean how much sugar and/or coffee have you had so far?"

Tonks turned away through she muttered, "Thirty bars of chocolate and eight cups of coffee with extra sugar in."

"I thought so," Lance said, "No more for you, but all the more for me!"

"Hey!" Tonks yelled out, "I brought them and -"

"And they was very nice Dora," a slightly pale Remus said as he placed the last of the empty chocolate wrappers in the bin.

Placing his empty cup down and with a quick look at Tonks, Lance jumped up and with Tonks help managed a surprise tickle attack on the werewolf.

"Say you'll get us more chocolate!" Tonks said happily as she and Lance tickled Remus who was on the floor laughing hard.

"Say it!" Lance said with one of his own fanged grins.

Neither three noticed the lighting outside lighting up a shadowy outline that had somehow managed to get past the magical security and the guards of Spirithowl.

*****After the sorting of the first years in the Great Hall*****

"Now then," Dumbledore said as he placed his grandfatherly mask on, "As I'm sure you have all noticed we have some company with us tonight that isn't quiet human."

Students, mainly muggle-borns and half bloods, gasped in shock and began to look at the new members among them in a different light.

"Now now, they won't hurt you," Dumbledore said, "Every sixty years or so Spirithowl School for Magical Being's and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry unites as one. Headmistress Koczela is here with her young son to help us understand the ways of magical being's. Students will also be taking a few classes with Spirithowl through these will be mainly the older students and during the night as most of Spirithowl's students and staff are nocturnal.

Also some of Spirithowl's students will be joining you for some of your classes through depending on the species of the person in question will depend on which classes. As Spirithowl is a nocturnal school the students will be mainly joining us all for our first and last meal of the day so there will be a chance for everyone to interact with each other no matter what. Now then I believe that Headmistress Koczela would like to say a few words."

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore," Kera said as she stepped up, "I would just like to add a couple of things, one, my son is younger than anyone in both schools, but do not think he can't defend himself. I don't care what you are told by anyone, but you will stay away from my son and go nowhere near him."

The look that Headmistress Koczela gave the Hogwarts students almost wet themselves.

"Secondly, if I find anyone saying, doing, thinking, anything bad against my students or members of staff or other members of my school then I _will_ take action and keep in mind that I do not have to follow the same rules as you humans when protecting students of my school."

The Hogwarts students and a few members of staff gulped as one, as Headmistress Koczela smirked showing one shiny pointed fang.

"That is all I have to say that you will not be learning about in your classes with my students, thank you."

With that Kera stepped down from the platform, as Dumbledore said a few 'words' and the sounds of people eating was soon heard.

Kera paid attention all throughout the night through her mind was always partly on a certain small emerald eyed vampire, this was the longest they had been apart before Kera thought as she scanned the Great Hall as she took a sip of her blood filed goblet.

*****Same night – location ? – With ? – POV ?*****

"I can't believe it," I found myself muttering as I looked through the file that the old goat had given me a few weeks ago, "How the hell does he think I'm going to kill this one?"

I looked closely at the photo, yes, all the signs were there. Somehow a vampire of the light had been born.

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think? The mystery person will be male and be a good person with a dark side and which side people get shown will vary. Through I'm still taking ideas on what the mystery man relationship with Lance will be!**

**Also, does anyone want a M/M or a M/M/M or a M/M/M/M+ for Lance's mate/s?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 17**

**Thanks to Draco for Beta'ing this for me!**

"Are you sure about this?" Lance asked as he followed the female werewolf out into the grounds where the Spirithowl students along with a few of the older Hogwarts students were practicing their spell work.

"I'm sure after all the Weasley's and Miss. Granger are a bit busy at the moment with becoming Spirithowl students and now that the school year has started your mum's busy," Amy said with a small smile, "I just thought that you didn't want to get left out."

"Thanks," Lance said with a small blush, "You think that my magic is still with me even if I am technically dead?"

Amy giggled lightly, "Let's give it ago and see."

"How? What are we going to do?" Lance asked the giggling werewolf that reminded him a lot of Hiki's shy, but friendly personality.

"Why by having fun of course!" Amy said with a grin as she handed over Lance's wand, "You ever wondered why Dumbledore's still alive?"

"Because of those rules that mummy told me about?" Lance questioned as he tried to secure batty in his hiding place.

"Nope, not after everything that Dumbledore's done," Amy said with a grin, "as the old goat says 'death is just the next great adventure' so he'd just think of it in a weird way if we killed him, plus his more fun to torture alive and slightly sane."

'Okay' Lance thought 'may have the shy and friendly personality like Hiki to begin with, but once you meet this side…'

"Now then," Amy began, "First let's see if you can…"

*****Riddle Manor*****

"Come to me Severus, tell me about this Spirithowl School," Voldermort hissed out making his followers shudder in fear.

Like a shadow coming forward, Severus stepped forward with Lucius standing close by in case anything happened to his mate.

Severus bowed lowly, "My Lord all the students and staff of Spirithowl are not human, the Weasley's and Granger have changed schools so they now go to Spirithowl and it seemed that the Potter brat wasn't really the Potter brat."

"Really?" Voldermort hissed in pleasure as thoughts ran through his mind, "Tell me more."

*****Back with Lance and Amy*****

"Now do you understand the plan?" Amy asked as once again her muggle police hat fell off of her head.

"Understood!" Lance answered as he did a mock salute with one hand causing his muggle police officer outfit to sallow his hand while the other one clinged to batty.

Somehow within the few minutes of plotting and making their way up to Dumbledore's office they had managed to get changed from their Spirithowl outfits, Amy had her standard teacher clothes on and Lance had his Spirithowl clothes on to show his place in the school, and into muggle police officer outfits.

"Then let's get going!" Amy said with a grin as she led the way to Dumbledore's office.

Lance shot Amy an unsure look, "Aren't you suppose to be resting or something? Uncle Moony is always ill around this time of month because of the full moon being tomorrow night."

"Because I don't take the Wolfbane, turns out that whoever took over Snape's place to make the potion was also poisoning it plus with having a pack of sorts I don't need the potion nor does any of the Spirithowl werewolves so were all fine and well for tomorrow night!"

Lance nodded in understanding, "So werewolves who have a pack don't need the wolfbane potion?"

"That's right, with a pack you accept the wolf in you meaning you don't need any wolfbane potion," Amy said with a small wink, "Now how about we carry out this prank of ours?"

"I'm not sure," Lance said as Amy picked him up as they came to the moving stairs as Lance's uniform was a bit too big on him and they didn't want him tripping and falling down the stairs, "I mean won't it send everyone into panic? I mean muggle police officers in Hogwarts?"

"Oh don't worry," Amy said as they walked up the stairs to the floor Dumbledore's office was on, "The only person awake this time of night would be Dumbledore whose probably signing a load of paper work or something. Plus almost everyone thinks he's somewhat crazy."

Lance nodded his head as they made their way along the corridor that lead towards Dumbledore's office, he looked down at the muggle officer clothes they was wearing, "Sorry about these, it's good to know that I've still got my magic, but I've never tried to create clothes before."

"Don't worry about it cutie, I can fix these uniforms up in a second," Amy said with a fun wink at a now annoyed Lance.

"And if you could of done that in the first place then why didn't you?" Lance questioned with a glare which changed to an expression of shock when Amy glomped him.

"So cute!" Amy squealed as she hugged the shocked Lance tightly with a giggle, "This is also the reason why I didn't sort the uniforms out straight away for."

Lance hit Amy over the head knowing that because of her were side she wouldn't truly be hurt, "You've had your fun so sort these uniforms out now."

"Fine fine," Amy muttered with a pout as she waved her wand and with a few words they were now wearing uniforms that fitted them.

"Thank you," Lance said with a glare as Amy changed batty from a stuff toy to a necklace with a bat shaped pendent, the chain looking like batty's wings.

"Don't worry, you'll get batty back afterwards with no harm," Amy said as she once again waved her wand and a piece of official looking paper appeared, "this should make it look more official."

Lance felt his Maruder side coming to life, "Let's do this."

With a smile that said 'beware, pure chaos are we' Lance and Amy walked up to the Gargoyle and knocked three times then waited until Dumbledore's voice called them in and the Gargoyle moved to reveal the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Won't he notice that I'm a bit…on the short side to be a muggle police officer?" Lance asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Nope, he'll just think you're a really short officer," Amy said as quieten down as they was only a few steps from Dumbledore, "ready?"

With a nod of his head, Lance walked into Dumbledore's office all the while repeating in his head what Amy had told him.

'His not human, his not human, he's a goat magical creature that's hidden his goat side really well' Lance thought as he wished that batty was a stuff toy again and not a necklace, but he was still glad to have batty's presence.

"Ah, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked when he finally noticed the two people that was dressed as muggle police officers in front of him, "May I ask just what you want this time of night? I was just about to go to bed, all that paper work with running a school sure keeps you up huh?"

"Sir we are here to inform you of a new law that has been past today," Amy said as Lance passed over a piece of official looking paper to Dumbledore before quickly walking back to stand next to Amy.

"And what law may this be?" Dumbledore asked with a frown as he took the official looking piece of paper and read it before his eyes went wide, "Lemon drops are against the law!"

"I'm afraid so sir," Lance managed to say while keeping himself together.

Amy shot Lance a proud look before saying, "We've come to make sure you know of the law and hand in all of your lemon drops sir, we've been told what a big lemon drop fan you are."

"Wait a minute, if this is a new law then why are muggle police officers here and not auroras from the minersty of magic?" Dumbledore asked, not ready to give up his lemon drops without a fight.

"Its part of a new program that's being tested," Lance said suddenly, "It's for the muggle and magical police to work together Headmaster weregoat."

"At any rate you'll have to hand over _all_ of your lemon drops Headmaster," Amy said quickly to cover up for Lance's slip of tongue.

Dumbledore frowned, "But I am Albus Dumbledore and I-"

"Better not set a bad example for other witches and wizards who look up at you by not turning over all of your lemon drops," Amy said, looking quickly at Lance she spotted that he was at his limit with this human, "Let's do what we came to do and get out of here partner."

Lance gave a shaky nod of his head and waved his wand, so that Dumbledore couldn't see it, "Lemon drops come to us." Lance quietly added an _aciouio_.

Before Dumbledore could say or do anything all his lemon drops, plus the ones that he had hidden, was gone including the two muggle police officers.

Dumbledore groaned, "My precious lemon drops, what am I going to do without them? Just how am I going to make all my decision without them?"

*****With Lance and Amy*****

"Well thanks to your little display back there with _aciouio_ and giving us these muggle officer clothes I'd have to say that you've got your magic and nothing's changed," a smirking Amy said to a giggling Lance as they headed in the direction of their quarters.

**To be continued…**

**That's the start of Dumbledore's fall! Just how is he going to cope without any lemon drops? How is he going to deal with the withdrawal symptoms?**

**The poll for Lance's mates is now closed as I've had a shocking amount of answers so I'm going to go with what everyone seems to want! And that is Lance/DomMale/DomMale! Another reason why the poll is closed now and not in say a week…well I'm about to post chapters 18, 19 and 20 along with this chapter so…enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 18**

**Thanks a lot for Beta'ing this Draco!**

"And just what do you think you two are doing?"

Amy and Lance quickly turned around only to find Kera looking at them angrily with a smirking Shad and Asa behind her.

"We've just been doing a few tests to make sure that Lance still has his human magic," Amy said suddenly going shy, "I'm sorry."

Kera eyed the muggle officer uniforms closely, "I don't think that I want to know just what you two have been up t-"

A scream of pure horror followed by, "My lemon drops! Against the law never! I must have lemon drops," was heard echoing through Hogwarts.

"I repeat," Kera said with a suffering sigh, while Asa and Shad did their best to hide their amusement, "I do not want to know what you two have been up to, but it is time for bed Lance."

With a nod of his head, Lance gave his good bye's to Amy and allowed his mum to put him to bed.

*****Later that night while Lance is dreaming*****

"Left, right, right again, no, yes, left," Kera muttered to herself as she kept a petrified Lance close to her as she ran through the forest.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed throughout the forest followed by a burst of flames.

"Weredragons? They have bloody weredragons?" Kera asked with a slight wince as the flames got a bit too close for comfort.

A dark menacing laugh was heard behind them, "Think you can run away from me? Lord Voldermort? Think again you stupid vampires."

Lance took a chance and looked at his mum, Kera was covered in blood and behind her were weredragons with Death Eaters not far behind them.

"I love you with all my heart my son," Kera said with a loving smile as Lance felt something pressed into his hands.

The next few moments was pure horror for Lance as he was whisked away by portkey to safety as he watched another mother die while protecting him from the same man.

The next thing Lance knew was that he was in his mother's arms being comforted like a new born baby. As he clinged to his mum and tried to get himself together Lance found himself vowing that he would not allow his mum out of his sight, he would protect his mother so protecting him wouldn't be the last thing that she did.

"Husshhh baby," Kera said gently as she calmed her son down, "Why don't you sleep with me today, hmmm? Tomorrow Danysia will be coming to visit and the full moon so we better be fully rested for the fun and perverted chaos he brings."

Lance didn't answer, he just curled up and hung onto his mum for dear life and took all the love and safety that his mum was giving him and sucked it up like a sponge.

"There we go," Kera said softly through with a bit of worry as they laid down in her coffin, "Everything's going to be alright, hun, I'm right here and nothing's going to happen."

Lance soon found himself falling asleep to a luably that felt distantly familiar and the warmth and safety of his mum's arms.

*****The night of the full moon and Danysia visit*****

"Good night!" Danysia voice suddenly echoed throughout the Spirithowl area of Hogwarts, "and how is my most favorite vampires in the world doing tonight?"

Kera simply raised an eyebrow at Danysia as she looked over some paperwork for her school while Lance somonly sat on her lap drinking a cup of blood.

Danysia frowned, "What's wrong with my Godson?"

"We had a bit of a daymare," Kera explained as she took the now empty cup from Lance and placed it on the side, "Right through getting the were's outside for the full moon and coming back inside and doing this paper work he's been my little shadow, not moving away from my side, always having one hand gripped onto me."

"Well this won't do at all," Danysia said with a frown as he tried to pick up Lance and carry him out of the room only for the young vampire to tighten his hold on his mother and glare at his Godfather.

"Come on, don't you want to hear all about how stupid the council is being sending me, your Godfather, to make sure your mummy is treating you alright and everything else?" Danysia asked as he tried to touch Lance again only to get tiny fangs aimed at him.

"Lance!" Kera said with a frown and disapproving tone in her voice, "There is no need for this kind of behaviour young man."

Lance sent his mum a wounded puppy dog looked which Danysia laughed at as Kera picked up her son and hugged the boy tightly, her anger forgotten.

"Want to tell old Danysia what wrong?" Danysia asked as he kneeled down to Lance's level and gave the child a loving, but worried look.

Lance just continued to ignore Danysia and burry himself deeper into his mum's hold.

"If you tell Uncle Danysia what's the matter I'll get you another stuff toy of your choosing," Danysia said with a sly grin.

Lance lifted his head up and looked at Danysia, Kera and Danysia gave Lance a hopeful look as Lance opened his mouth to speak.

"Trying to bride me? It won't work," Lance said with a glare as he used batty to hit Danysia on the head.

Kera sighed and decided that a different approach was needed, "Lance hun, can you please tell mummy what batty is feeling like?"

"Batty scared and worried," Lance answered, Kera and Danysia frowned, "Batty had a bad dream about Lance's mummy dieing because she proceted Lance from a bad man and evil weredragons. Batty needs to stay close to Lance's mummy in case anything bad happens."

"Oh hunny, mummy's going to be alright," Kera said as she stood up from her desk, Lance in her arms and began the familiar rocking motion that Lance always calmed down too, "I promise you I'm not going to die for a long long time."

"Technically she's already dead," Danysia said with a fanged grin gaining a pillow being thrown in his direction thanks to Lance's magic, "Well at least we know my Godson still has his human magical powers."

"Toy," Lance said as he glared at Danysia, "You promised."

"I what!" Danysia asked in shock, the angst atmosphere broken, Kera laughing, "I never said that…did I?"

"Oh Danysia you sure did, _technically_ he did tell us what was wrong so where's my son's stuff toy?" Kera said with a proud smile at her son's manipulations of Danysia.

Danysia let out a groan, but handed Lance a bag that was sitting by the door, "Good job I came prepared then, one job of a Godfather is to spoil their Godchild!"

Lance opened the bag that Danysia gave him to find a stuff toy spider, he picked it up and huged it tightly. Lance then slide out of his mum's hold, gave her Batty.

"Batty will look after you while me and Uncle Danysia will go and introduce Ron to Ron," Lance said as he mentioned to the newly named spider toy called Ron.

"Looks like we're going to see the Weasley's and Miss. Granger then," Danysia said as he was dragged out of the room with an evil look on Lance's face.

As Danysia and Lance walked towards where the students of Spirithowl was taking a break a sudden realization hit Danysia.

"Lance, isn't your friend Ron Weasley scared of spiders if what you told me is right?" Danysia asked as Lance dragged him towards the area that the Weasley's and Hermione were.

"…Yes...," Lance said slowly, "But Ron the stuff toy spider wants to meet Ron the fire elemant human."

Danysia raised an eye brow; the boy certainly had a pranking streak.

"Ron, look what I got!" Lance yelled out as he held up Ron the spider, "You like Ron my stuff toy spider, Ron?"

Ron (the elemental human one) stared at the stuff toy spider in his best friends arms coming closer and closer towards him until he could take no more and…

**To be continued…**

**You like? What about the little bit with Harry calling his new stuff toy spider Ron? Anyone else find the joke in that? Next chapter should have Ron's reaction, what a class is like for the Spirithowl and more chaos.**

**Important! I've set up a face book account where you can go to see what the status of my fic's are, any requests and such you may have, any ideas you want me to do, or basically just to get on my case about updating a fic!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 19**

**The ****humanoid female Tigress ****and ****humanoid female wolf was created by Dean the Cuddly Fox! I don't own but I'm just using them with his permission for this fic!**

**Thanks to Draco for beta'ing and putting up with me!**

Ron (the elemental human one) stared at the stuff toy spider in his best friends arms coming closer and closer towards him until he could take no more and...

"Did I kill him?" Lance deadpanned as he poked the now fainted Ron with a random twig off of the ground.

Fred and Gorge burst out laughing before saying as one, "Good one little brother!"

"Don't mind them," Percy said as he took the twig away from Lance, "And you know what Ron is like with spiders."

"But he's fine with the spiders in potions class," Hermione said as she slowly made her way towards them while being carried by her mate, Bill.

"What happened to you?" a wide eyed Lance asked, the unconius Ron lay forgotten on the floor, "Why do you have a worm tail instead of your legs?"

Hermione blushed and tried to hide her green worm tail by placing her school bag in front of it, "I was in my creature Specialty class, I was learning how to transform from my human form into my book worm form and back to my human form again."

"Can't you just turn back again then?" Lance asked as Ron came around, but soon lost it as he spotted spider Ron, "I mean can't you just think of yourself having your legs back?"

Hermione blushed bright red as what Lance said hit her, "We saw Ron hit the floor and common sense left us all."

Hermione then closed her eyes, what seemed to be like a cocoon of light wrapped around her book worm tail until it disappeared to reveal her legs that still had her shoes and clothes on. Bill placed her down on the floor, but made sure to keep her close as Hermione was still a bit unsteady on her legs.

Danysia knelt down to Lance's level, "Lance I think your friend really wants to be awake enough to spend some time with you, but Ron being here isn't helping any. You think Ron would like it if he meet Batty?"

Lance looked from one Ron to the other Ron, after his dream last night he wasn't ready to give up what little comfort he had, even if he knew everything would be fine and it was only a stuff toy.

Seeing the thoughts play out in his Godson's mind, Danysia used his vampire magic to create a stuff toy dragon.

Lance gave the spider Ron and took the Dragon stuff toy, something in this new stuff toy was calling out to him, the way the red/black scales shone, the way the red eyes had a soul and the way that the dragon seemed to be telling him everything would be alright and nothing would hurt him. This dragon was the same type that he had faced in the tri-wards torment only male. He looked up at Danysia with a questioning look.

"That was your birth father's animagus form," Danysia said with a smile as he gave one of the students going back to the castle Ron to be placed in Lance's room, "Your dad once he was able to turn into his animagus form also took on a few qualities."

"Daddy," Lance muttered, eyes going wide and hugging the stuff toy dragon.

Danysia and the others watched, as Lance hugged the stuff toy dragon tightly that there would be hell on earth before that stuff toy made its way out of Lance's hold.

"Hey Lance, want to go to our next class with us?" Charlie asked when Lance looked at them, "We've got Elements next with a teacher that wasn't there when we got introduced, his name's Noor."

Lance looked up to his Godfather, "Is it alright? Can you come with me?"

Danysia gave a soft smile, "It is alright my little one, and I will join you! I don't want to miss this if it's going to be anything like you did as a baby!"

Lance let out a groan as Hermione giggled, "What did Lance do Mr. Danysia?"

"Well," Danysia said as he drawed out his words as they started to make their walk towards the area that Noor's class would be held, "Lance decided that if his father kept going on and on about how wonderful the baby food was that they was trying to get Lance to eat then why not try it himself? Let's just say that we know for sure that Lance is a wind elemental."

"Uncle Danysia!" Lance cried out as he groaned into his dragon stuff toy, "Did you have to decide that this was the best time to tell everyone about my babyhood pranks?"

Danysia just gave Lance a smirk, "Why yes my littlest vampire, I did!"

The next thing they knew was Danysia stuck hanging from a tree while wearing a baby nappy and hat.

"YOU LITTLE MONSTER! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE NOW!" Danysia cried out as he tried to get down only to find that Lance's magic was keeping him there, "Powerful little monster."

"Not until you promise no more baby stories," Lance called back, he then held up his stuff toy dragon, "Or I'll set Drake on you!"

Danysia weighed up his options before deciding, "Fine, just get me down now!"

The next thing Danysia was that he was back in his old clothes and had met the ground again with a not so gentle landing.

"You little basterds, get your butt's over here now!" an angry voice was heard calling at them.

Looking towards the sound of the voice, they spotted Noor the elemental teacher standing there, Noor looked like an angry dragon.

"We better not keep him waiting," Danysia muttered as he came over to the group and picked up Lance, "Noor is a dragon, but his known to hate others, human or non-human."

As they walked closer and they could now see what Noor looked like they could see the scales and dragon tail and wings showing.

"And just who are _you_?" Noor asked with a glare at Lance who was doing his best to hide in his Godfather's hold, "I don't teach baby's and their toys even if the toy is a dragon…"

They watched with baited breaths as Noor's words trailed off and he began to smell the air, it seemed that whatever he smelt for he found in Lance who he turned to with red angry eyes.

"YOU!" Noor yelled out, smoke coming out of his mouth, "You have the sent of a werewolf on you, you little-"

"Run!" Hiki's voice yelled out as she came running towards them at full speed with Asa and Shad on her tail, "He's the one that's been poisoning the wolf bane! His smelt Remus on Lance! Get out of here quick! Before he-"

It was too late, Noor had transformed into his dragon form, a huge black dragon that had smoke coming out of its mouth, its mouth full of sharp pointy teeth, its eyes as red as a poppy, its clawed hands moving about as it destroyed anything in its path.

They could only watch as the now fully dragon Noor pulled his head back, opened his mouth wide and let out a terrifying roar.

"Quick, we've got to get everyone out of here," Hiki said as she arrived next to Danysia and Lance while Asa and Shad stood in their fully creature moods while ready for a battle, "Noor's the traitor, he's calling the students who are weredragons to-"

Before anyone could react one of Noor s huge clawed hand came along on a direct path with Hiki, Lance and Danysia only for Hiki to push Lance and Danysia out of the way and take the full hit herself.

"Bloody hell," Ron said as Hiki went smashing through several trees before coming to a painful stop, lying against a tree that had almost broken while Hiki was in bad shape and bleeding from the head.

"Charlie can't you do anything?" Percy yelled as they began to run towards the safe area that had been set up, "I mean you do work with dragons don't you?"

"I do but this-"Charlie began only for Noor's tail to come crashing down above them.

Branching themselves for a final blow they closed their eyes and waited only to find that it never came. Opening their eyes they spotted two female figures in front of them. One was a humanoid tigress while the other was a humanoid female wolf.

The humanoid female wolf had an unconus Hiki in her arms while the humanoid tigress was standing above them with a look of pure hatred on her face while using all of her tigress strength and power she had to keep the dragon's tail up.

"No one touches our little sub like that and gets away with it," the tigress growled out as she let go of Noor's dragon tail only for the tail to hit Noor and send the dragon flying.

"You will pay," the humanoid female wolf said as she held Hiki close to her, "You will pay for hurting our mate."

**To be continued…**

**Hey! Before you go at me about the yuri I have a defence! I've said it'd happen not only in the summary, but I've also been saying that Hiki's mate/s will be female a few chapters back when they were talking about Hiki's mates so don't shot me! Plus Hiki and her mates will be similar to how I've done Kai/Draco so no in detail lemon/lime, okay?**

**And if you're in a nice mood *chibi neko eyes of doom* could you vote on my newest poll about which fic you want me working on like I have with this fic next please?...well if it's up as the poll can take up to a day to be put up and I've only posted the poll about five minutes before posting this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 20**

**Remember that the**** humanoid female tigress and the humanoid female wolf belong to Dean the Cuddly Fox!**

**Thanks a lot Draco for beta'ing!**

"You will pay," the humanoid female wolf said as she held Hiki close to her, "You will pay for hurting our mate."

"Oh boy," Danysia said as he helped the Weasley's and Hermione into the protective area with Lance still clinging to his side, "Rule one, never ever ever mess with a submissive as you never know what's going on with their mates."

They could only watch in shock as the two females battled the dragon teacher, the female wolf never allowing Hiki out of her arms or to be in any danger from Noor's attacks.

After only a few minutes of the fighting the dragon was defeated and in its place was Noor who was pinned to the floor in a fully human form while the weredragon students were being separated from the other's and were taken to be checked over in case of any lasting damage caused by their mindless rampage thanks to Noor.

The protective area was cancelled; Lance made his way straight to his friend who was being looked after her newly found mates.

"Hiki! Is she alright?" Lance asked as he ran towards the two female doms only to be scooped up halfway there by his Godfather who made sure to stay a safe distance.

Danysia made sure that Lance was safe on his hip before speaking, "Would you two mind if myself and Kera along with some others deal with Noor? I know it is your right as Dominates as he attacked your Submissive, but he has been poisoning werewolves, and his family being killed by werewolves should not be the full reason why he has done this, the idiot."

"Very well," the female tigress said in a voice that sounded like Mai out of Yugioh, "But if that big bag of scales ever comes close to our Hiki then…"

"Thank you," Danysia said with a short bow because of Lance, and then he motioned for Asa and Shad to take Noor away which they did, "Ladies if you would like it there is a room that has been set up for newly found mates with the needed spells and such on it in the normal area of our school's area here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you," the female humanoid wolf said as she gave Hiki to the tigress and they began to walk back towards the castle.

"You okay?" Danysia asked once the three girls was out of his vampire sight, "Bit of a rough time that was. I do believe that your mum is waiting for us outside of the protective area, where a big crack that she made trying to get through to you is."

"Mummy! Batty! Ron!" Lance cried out as if he had forgotten about the most important things in the world, "We have to go and make sure they're okay!"

"Oh don't worry, your mummy couldn't come and help because of the protective area that was put up, if she came through then the dragon would have been able to attack the rest of Hogwarts so I think you'll be able to spot the area that she's in by the big crack in the nearly down protective area," Danysia said with a grin as he pointed to said big crack in the protective area's side.

"Mummy?" Lance asked with a slight whimper, after the dragon attack and his nightmare about the weredragons and everything coming closely real to his nightmare Lance was a little bit shock up.

"I'm right here hun," Kera's voice called out from the cowrd.

"MUMMY!" Lance yelled as he jumped out of his Godfathers arms and ran at full speed into his mum's arms.

"Oh baby it's okay," Kera said with a soft smile as she began to hume a tune to get Lance to calm down, "I've been right here this entire time if that huge crack isn't proof, but I've done a little bit myself outside of the protective area to help my baby, see?"

Lance looked to where his mum was looking at and spotted what seemed to be competent Fudge and a group of ten arouars frog marching Albus Dumbledore towards what seemed to be an area that was set up temporarily for the minersty's use of portkey's in the Hogwarts grounds.

"Seems that Fudge was being lied to by Dumbledore too," Kera explained to her son as Lance sent her a questioning look, "But now he knows the truth Dumbledore is being taken to have the Dormentors kiss right now after everything he's done."

"Who will be the Head of Hogwarts now?" Lance asked as they began to head back to the castle, now in his mother's arms.

"We will be cutting our visit short this sixty years," Danysia said, "We will agrange what is going to happen next time with our visits with whoever the new head is when chosen."

Lance nodded his head and looked around trying to spot the damage that should have been done as he remembered his last battle with a dragon during his fourth year only to find that there was none, seemed that his mum's school taught better warding then Hogwarts, if that was even a subject that was able to be taught at Hogwarts.

As Lance was looking around it was then that he spotted the two of them, "Batty! Ron!"

Batty and Ron was lying innocently on some rocks in the minersty portkey area.

Lance made his way out of his mum's arms and ran to his stuff toys before his mum could stop him.

"Lance, let someone else bring it to you," Kera said as she tried but failed to get Lance to return to her.

Lance didn't hear his mum's voice and before anyone could do or say anything Lance had taken hold of his stuff toys.

"I got them mum!" Lance cried out with a grin.

Kera and those close to Lance could only watch on in shock and horror as Lance was portkeyed away. One of his stuff toy's had been a portkey.

"No," Kera said with tears running down her eyes, "Please, please no. Not again, NOT MY BABY!"

Danysia could only hold the distraught mother in his arms as people around them tried to work out where the portkey had taken Lance.

Kera curled into Danysia and hugged the stuff toy dragon closely, "My baby's gone."

*****With Lance*****

Lance felt the familiar pull of a portkey as he felt himself being pulled through a straw before he landed on a cold stone floor.

A snake like voice welcomed him, "Welcome to Riddle Manor Mister Potter or should I say Mister Koczela?"

Standing up and turning around to face the voice quickly, Lance came face to face with Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters.

**To be continued…**

**Don't kill me! Lance isn't going to die yet…or I think if he did I'd get killed off by anyone who's reviewed about how cute Lance is… also I've made a face book profile for me to post information about my fic's, what's going to be updated, when, if it's been sent off to my beta's, if it's being a pain to write or if anyone has any requests or want to say something nice or horrible to me can go onto face book and poke me ^^ I'm called 'yamiyugi23' there I think! I'm the one with the HP slash crossover profile picture!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 21**

**Thanks to Dream Of Stories for Beta'ing this chapter for me!**

"Tom," Lance said with a glare at the snake like man on the stone throne. Around him, the Death Eaters stood in a circle leaving a gap for the thrown. "What do you want?"

"Why the same as always," Voldemort said without reacting to the use of his muggle name, "To kill you of course."

Lance snorted, glad that his teenager side of his brain seemed to be in control at the moment, "I should have guessed but you've got a slight problem there Tom. I'm a vampire, already dead."

Voldemort raised a hairless eyebrow, "Oh really? You think that do you? Well let's see who's right, Ryan come forward."

Lance turned his gaze to a cloaked figure that was about six foot tall with the same red eyes that his stuff toy dragon that had been made in a copy of his birth father had, they was looking at him in the same way too.

"Mister Koczela I would like to introduce you to Ryan. It seems that Dumbledore hired him to kill you, but now the old coot's being given the Dementor's kiss as we speak, I guess he works for me to kill you."

Lance glared at Voldemort with pure hatred but when he turned his glare on this 'Ryan' person he found that he couldn't.

"You properly have worked out Mister Koczela that not one of us in this room is fully human, we don't want you having your little panic attacks while we try to decided just who is the winner of this war do we?" Voldemort asked with a smirk as he talked down to Lance, "Now for the fun to begin, Ryan!"

'Ryan' stepped forward and threw his cloak to the ground. Everyone including Voldemort and his Death Eaters looked at Ryan for the first time as even they had not seen the male's uncloaked form.

Ryan let out a smirk as everyone took in his form, "You think I'd kill a vampire of the light? A vampire that brings justice and happiness to the beings around him? Do you really think I would kill _my _little Lance? I don't think that I would kill Lance, after all Lance is my…"

*****At Hogwarts same time with Kera, Danysia, Shad, Asa and a couple of students from Spirithowl*****

"He's been what!" Asa yelled out in shock as their Headmistress told them the news.

"My baby boy has been kidnapped again," Kera said while trying not to start crying again and held the stuffed toy dragon close to her, "Neither I nor Danysia are not able to go outside this close to the daylight hours, but I've sent some teachers and students out to look for Lance who can and don't have to worry about the sun."

"No."

Turning their heads in the direction that the voice had come from, they found Garron in the door way.

"Garron?" Danysia asked with a worried frown, "is everything alright?"

"Lance is mine, mine, not his," Garron said with an angry hiss, his next words shocking everyone but Asa. "My mate, not his, mine."

Shadows came out and stroked Garron's snake half. "Our mate, our little sub, right Garron?" The shadows belonged to Asa.

"Yes," Garron hissed out, "Our mate, we are mates, Lance is our submissive. Ours not his!"

"We go to him, protect our little mate," Asa said as the shadows wrapped around him.

Garron hissed in agreement and soon enough the shadows that were Asa's element had transported them somewhere, to Lance was Kera's and Danysia's best guess.

Kera's hand tightened around the stuff toy dragon before she spoke, "If they think their getting anywhere near my little Lance naked then they are sadly mistaken, mates or no mates."

Danysia gave Kera a small smile, "Don't worry Kera, I'm sure they know better than to try anything on with your son."

"They better," Kera said with flames in her eyes, "or else."

*****Back with Lance a few minutes later*****

"What is the meaning of this!" Voldemort hissed angrily, "How dare you lie to me you damn wanna be snake!"

"And just why would I, a dragon animagus, want to be a weak little snake for?" Ryan drawled out as he mocked them, "And if you think I'm going to be killing my son then you've got another thing coming."

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled angrily, he wouldn't let himself be walked all over, he wouldn't be made a fool out of.

"My Lord," Bellatrix Black said as she stepped forward with her body bowed low to the ground, "May I be worthy enough to suggest that we use the female Weasleys with the weak minds?"

"Why yes," Voldemort said as he let out a pleased smirk, "Bring them in."

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix said as she waved her wand, making a pair of doors open to show Molly and Ginny Weasley hugging each other as they looked around the newly revealed area with fear…until their eyes landed on Lance.

"My baby Adam!" Molly Weasley cried out in joy making Lance flinch and start to find it hard to breath, "I'm killing those horrible werewolves off for you! That Lupin werewolf will be next my baby!"

"My husband!" Ginny Weasley yelled out and then they made their way towards Lance and that was when he lost it.

"NO!" Lance cried out in shock as he tried to get away from the two female humans only to find himself up against his newly found father's legs.

"Enough," Ryan hissed out, his dragon animagus side shining through, "I will not allow to harm my son. You and your little group are going to die and then I and Lance are going to go home."

"Oh really?" Voldemort asked with a sneer as he watched the father pick up his son and hold the boy protectively, "Think again."

Ryan placed a protective barrier up making it so the two humans could not get any closer before turning his sights on the snake like man, "Didn't your mother never tell you not to play with a dragon's hatchling?"

"You dare lecture me! Me the great Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort yelled as he sent a cutting hex at the duo, only for it to miss Ryan but nick Lance on the check lightly.

Ryan's eyes clouded over, he balanced Lance on one hip and steadied the boy with one hand while calling a ball of fire into his other, "Like I said, didn't your mother never tell you not to play with a dragon's hatchling?"

That was the last thing that Voldemort, the female Weasleys or his Death Eaters loyal to him knew, the flames surrounded them, eating them alive. The last thing they heard was:

"Didn't your mother never tell you not to play with a dragon's hatchling?"

Lance blinked, slowly coming out of shock as he looked up at this man that said he was his dad, "Voldemort gone?"

"Yes son," Ryan said with a kind smile that Lance had seen many times on his mum's face, "Voldemort is gone, the war is over."

Lance narrowed his eyes, "How is it possible for you to be my daddy? I was told he died trying to protect me and mummy?"

Before Ryan could answer, shadows began forming a large dome shape in the middle of the room only to finally burst and reveal Asa and Garron.

When they arrived at Riddle Manor, the first thing that Asa and Garron did was look for their submissive and they had only been there for a few seconds before they had found him in the arms of a strange male.

"Ours!" Asa and Garron yelled together, "Our mate!"

**To be continued…**

**Hey, sad to say that this fic is now coming to its end, I'm sort of finding things finishing themselves of nicely and I don't want to spoil it! So in the next chapter I'll be ending the fic!**

**But on other news, how was my very first big battle go? With Noor the one who poisoned the werewolves and the battle in this chapter? It's my first 'proper' go if you don't count my 'Death of the Dursley's' fic. But I still hope it's okay!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 22**

**Thanks for beta'ing Dream Of Stories!**

"Mate," Lance squeaked out in shock as he looked at Asa and Garron who were in their full creature forms, "How… I mean how the hell...I thought…"

"Exactly," Garron hissed out as Asa slowly walked towards Lance and Ryan, "At times like this thinking isn't always the smartest thing to do."

As Asa made the first move to take Lance out of Ryan's, Lance's newly found father's, arm's he could himself dodging flames.

"He might be your mate but he is my baby," Ryan hissed out as he held Lance close, "You want him then you've got rules to follow. You've got to wait until he's of age and if you think you can get away without the proper courting and gaining the respect of the submissive partner's parents then you've got another thing coming."

Lance felt a warm feeling inside him at his 'dad's' words.

"And just how can you be Lance's father?" Asa asked with a glare, "The real Ryan died that night when Lance was kidnapped, he died while trying to find Lance and get him back home."

"I didn't die. I was simply knocked unconscious in midflight and landed in a human area in my dragon animagus form, and you know what human's are like about dragons. So after managing to eat a few damsels in distress and destroying their village, I managed to escape and start my search for Lance again." Ryan said with a grin as he poked Lance in the stomach making the boy laugh, "Seems that you've still got that ticklish spot from when you was a new born baby, my boy. Anyway, I spotted you once you entered the magical world for the first time and tried to get you back but could never find the correct time to do it plus during the summer those damn wards didn't help."

"Why didn't you ever help me out if you couldn't take me then? Like just keep an eye on me from the shadows or something?" Lance asked as he tried to work everything out, "why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you go back to mum?"

Ryan let a sheepish smile show on his face, "If I came back without you hatchling, I was afraid I'd be drained off my blood and cooked alive by your mother, plus I would have never forgiven myself for leaving you alone. And just who are you to say that I didn't watch over you and help you out, hmmm? What about all those times you've forgotten something in your dormitory only to be in the Great Hall and when checking through your bag you find it in there? Or how about those times you've been in danger and didn't notice that nothing attacked you from behind, only the main threat?"

Lance closed his eyes, gathered his thoughts and opened his mouth, "I do remember those things happening, and-"

BANG

"What the hell!" Ryan yelled as his dragon wings from his animagus form burst out in shock, shielding his son from whatever had created the noise.

Kera walked into the throne room of Riddle Manor, "I will not sit by and wait for my son to be found, I won't allow him to go missing for so many years again!"

Danysia, Shad, Severus and Lucius shared a pitying look for the person who had kidnapped Lance. They were going to be finding themselves in the path of a pissed off mother vampire.

"What's going on?" Danysia asked with a frown as they came to a stop in the door way that led to the throne room, where Lance was. Looking to see what was going on, Danysia felt his lower jaw drop to the ground.

Kera stared at her husband, the husband she had thought was dead. She couldn't believe it - he was alive after all these years of being dead! "Ryan, you thick skinned idiot! I thought you were dead along with our son! Why I ought to…"

"Honey," Ryan said with a glance at Lance who was watching the two of them with wide eyes, "Don't you think it'd be best that we sorted a few things out…in the privacy of our rooms?"

Kera, spotting her son's gaze, nodded in understanding. "Fine but when we get to Hogwarts where going back to Spirithowl where we will sort this out."

Lance found himself smiling as he was carried in neutral arms by his godfather. He was finally going back to Spirithowl. He was finally going home.

**The End! Enjoyed the fic? *ducks as you throw rotten fruit at her* Hang on I've got an epilogue! See below this!**

Lance sat naked in his and his mate's bed, it had been a good couple of year's since he had been at Hogwarts and last night was his coming of age party. Although, he didn't see much of the party as his mates had soon made their claim after waiting all of these years.

Lance couldn't help the laughter as he watched his mother chase his two mates, Asa and Garron, around their rooms with a very sharp kitchen knife while shouting things about taking her baby's innocence.

With a shake of his head, Lance looked up to the shelf that was above his desk, Batty, Drake and Ron sat there, all taking pride of place. As he grew up he found that he couldn't throw them away and he had decided that he would give them to his kids.

Lance gave a happy sigh as he lent back in the bed, rubbing his stomach and giving another happy sigh. The Weasleys and Hermione, now a Weasley herself, were coming over to talk about the future soon, he supposed that he had better get out of bed.

As Lance slowly got out of the bed, he rested a hand on his stomach and looked to the living room where his father now sat on the sofa smirking while his mother and her kitchen knife continued to chase Asa and Garron around.

The only problem that Lance had now was how to break the news of a new member of their dysfunctional family arriving in a year or so. He only hoped that he could do it without his mother killing his mates.

**And this really is the end, nothing more or nothing less to add on to Lance's happy ending.**


End file.
